Salvándote
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Mientras los civiles veían su salvación de los vampiros y los militares una amenaza a sus planes; Yuichiro solo veía a quien condenó a su familia y convirtió a Mikaela en su marioneta. Desde ese entonces todo lo que ha estado haciendo ha tenido el objetivo de rescatar a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Separación y resolución.**

Yuichiro corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían cargando en su espalda el peso de Mikaela mientras sentía como su sangre seguía fluyendo. Estaba asustando no solo porque temía que en cualquier momento los vampiros pudieran ir a buscarlo sino porque desde el momento en que su carrera empezó Mikaela había quedado inconsciente. Por mucho que intentará no pensar en ello, la idea de que estuviera llevándose un cuerpo sin vida no abandonaba su mente.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver el final de ese túnel la luz lo cegó momentáneamente lo que junto a su cansancio hizo que se tropezara rodando por una colina nevada. Su primer pensamiento fue buscar a Mikaela, quien yacía a varios metros de distancia, pero por más que lo intentará ya no era capaz de moverse. Sintiéndose inútil observó como la mancha roja que se formaba debajo suyo se iba extendiendo al tiempo que su piel se volvía extremadamente pálida. Comenzaba a pensar que su intentó por salvar al único miembro de su familia falló cuando escuchó pasos.

Sorprendido por ello levantó la vista observando la figura de un hombre de unos aproximadamente treinta años vestido con una chaqueta y pantalones negros que se acercaba lentamente observándolos a ambos, examinándolos. Le tomó varios segundos reconocerlo como un visitante frecuente del orfanato quien tenía por costumbre regalarles cosas, alguien que en esos momentos lo molestaba por no estar ayudando a Mikaela cuando era tan evidente que lo necesitaba.

– ¿A quién debería llevarme? Estos vampiros sin duda han complicado mis planes. – Dijo el hombre con una mano debajo del mentón en una pose pensativa alternado su miranda entre los dos niños deteniéndose sobre Mikaela antes de retomar su discurso – Sin los otros gran parte de tu utilidad se pierde además de que con esas heridas me sorprende que todavía siga respirando. Eso hace la elección obvia y me llevaré….

– ¡Sálvalo! – Gritó Yuichiro incapaz de quedarse quieto mas tiempo mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos llenos de ferocidad – Por favor, sálvalo.

El hombre permaneció inexpresivo ante sus palabras cuando de repente su gesto cambió a uno lleno de curiosidad mirando un punto entre los arboles que solo él era capaz de ver. Tras un momento de silencio una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras sacaba cadenas con unos extraños papeles adheridos en ellas desde los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– De acuerdo, cumpliré tu petición. Después de todo la patrulla que esta por pasar me acaba de dar una idea sobre la mejor forma de usarlos a ambos – Dijo envolviendo el cuerpo de Mikaela con sus cadenas al tiempo que una nube de humo negro comenzaba a salir de su boca conforme hablaba la cual al alcanzar a Yuichiro comenzó a hacerlo sentir adormecido – Mándale saludos a Guren de mi parte y asegúrate de volverme muy fuerte, o de lo contrario nunca te lo devolveré.

Sus últimas palabras lo alertaron pero el cuerpo de Yuichiro se sentía demasiado pensado y su cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que, nuevamente impotente, observó como se llevaban al último miembro de su familia. Sus últimos pensamientos estaban llenos de inquietud al no saber si había sido capaz de salvarlo, o lo había condenado.

La respuesta le tomó cuatro años en llegar. Durante ese periodo de tiempo únicamente fue capaz de verlo de lejos, siempre a una distancia visible de aquel hombre a quien obedecía silenciosamente y con una expresión de miseria en su rostro. Fueron muy escasas las veces que pudieron permanecer frente a frente, generalmente cuando comenzó a patrullar cerca de las murallas, y siempre Mikaela estaba silencioso, con una mirada vacía evitándolo lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo en su último encuentro, una ocasión en que a pesar de habérsele ordenado retirarse se quedó a pelear contra uno de los jinetes, algo cambió.

Mikaela, quien se había convertido en la esperanza para los civiles quienes hablaban de él como si se tratara de un enviado por los cielos debido a su maestría al usar su espada dorada incluso si solo poseía para ello su brazo izquierdo, siendo capaz de enfrentarse a varios vampiros de forma simultánea, o eso se decía. Mikaela, quien por esa misma razón y adicionalmente estar bajo las órdenes de ese misterioso hombre, era considerado por los altos mandos militares como una potencial amenaza a sus planes. Ese mismo Mikaela se había presentado desarmado ante él por una fracción de segundo murmurando algo que fue incapaz de escuchar para luego desaparecer tan fugazmente como había llegado.

Sin embargo supo lo que dijo, lo presentía. Una palabra que encendió su resolución de no solo exterminar a los vampiros que le quitaron a su familia sino también separar al miembro restante de ese hombre que se atrevió a llevárselo de su lado. Una palabra que si Mikaela se vio en la necesidad de pronunciarla significaba que la situación era peor de lo que podría imaginar porque en todo el tiempo que llegó a conocerlo supo que se trataba de una petición que jamás haría.

Esa palabra fue: "Sálvame"

….

* * *

 _ **Editado 11/09/2015: Cambios menores de ortografía.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marioneta**

Mikaela estaba furioso mientras intentaba liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían atado contra una pared. Sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles porque incluso si lograra liberarse estaba convencido de que su "salvador" había colocado trampas ocultas con la intensión de "mantenerlo a salvo" tanto de los militares como de los monstruos y los vampiros.

" _Sin mi no eres mas que un humano débil e inútil. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sobreviviría allí afuera alguien como tú?"_

Eran palabras que le decía con frecuencia y le irritaban, sobre todo porque eran la verdad. Su cuerpo era extremadamente débil debido al ataque que sufrió a manos de Ferid sumado a los efectos colaterales de lo que ese hombre le hacía cuando decidía usarlo. Estaba atrapado en el tercer sótano, un parqueadero, de un edificio de diez pisos que colapsó durante el apocalipsis ubicado a diez kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana, la misma donde Yuichiro vivía. A una persona normal no le tomaría mas de dos horas llegar caminando pero para él era una distancia imposible, al menos lo era sin ayuda.

" _El chico ha estado teniendo avances muy lentos y tú comienzas a volverte un estorbo. Vamos, no me mires con tanto odio. Sabes que si sigo abusando de tu poder terminaras muerto mucho antes de lo planeado. No es como si le hubiera mentido cuando te envié a que le dijeras que necesitabas ser salvado."_

Detestaba recordar como, nuevamente, no tuvo control de su cuerpo cuando fue obligado a reunirse con Yuichiro mientras que palabras que no deseaba pronunciar salían de su boca. Debía de encontrar una forma de advertirle que todo era una trampa pero inmovilizado, debilitado y amordazado como estaba le resultaba imposible ver una forma de lograrlo.

Finalmente la combinación de cansancio físico y mental junto al inclemente frío terminaron con las pocas fuerzas que poseía dejándolo inconsciente. Si hubiera logrado permanecer despierto un par de minutos más se habría dado cuenta de la presencia que lentamente se aproximaba.

" _Los vampiros tienen una base pequeña en Harajuku. Eliminarla es algo que los militares de seguro querrán hacer y si bien no es un golpe grande sin duda es una buena forma de ganarse el favor de la población civil. No puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi marioneta en la batalla principal; no, ese será un buen momento para que Yuichiro se dé cuenta de que me necesita"_

Pensó el hombre vestido de negro entrando en el sótano. El lugar era oscuro, lleno de escombros y la única forma de entrar o salir se encontraba varios metros por encima del nivel del suelo. Mientras avanzaba revisaba que los sellos y maldiciones que colocó siguieran intactos notando como, a pesar de la cercanía, los militares eran incapaces de quitarle su arma.

– Levántate, es tiempo de movernos.

Dijo una vez estuvo cerca de Mikaela pateando su cabeza para despertarlo sin tener éxito. Realmente le irritaba lo débil que era por lo que, en cuclillas a su lado, le quitó la mordaza de la boca y revisó si todavía respiraba. Suspirando se dio cuenta de que no podría utilizarlo para sus planes teniendo suerte si lograba mantenerlo con vida por otra semana.

– Cambio de planes. – Declaró acariciando el cabello del chico inconsciente en un gesto que rozaba la ternura – Por el bien de ambos, Yuichiro debe demostrarme que vale la pena que siga manteniéndote con vida.

….

* * *

Ver los pocos avances que lograba conforme los días pasaban enfurecían a Yuichiro hasta el punto que decidió que era momento de hacerle saber a Guren cuan inconforme estaba. Incluso si logró ingresar a la compañía demonio de la luna lo único que hacía era ponerse su uniforme escolar y asistir a clases, puede que los temas estudiados eran distintos pero a su modo de ver no era muy diferente a lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos años.

" _No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando Mika esta sufriendo. Tengo que salvarlo"_

Le tomó días encontrarlo y al verlo no pudo evitar superponer la imagen del captor de Mikaela sobre la suya por lo que intentó patearlo con todas sus fuerzas siendo su pierna capturada fácilmente. Tras su intento resulto fallido Guren le dijo que cumpliría su petición lo cual le alegró hasta el punto de distraerse y no ver la patada que impactó en su cabeza, un castigo por faltar el respeto a su superior.

No era como si le importara porque su mente estaba ocupada tratando de adivinar sí finalmente podría salir a rescatar a Mikaela y por primera vez asistió a clases emocionado, esperando que Guren apareciera para cumplir lo que prometió. Fue en medio de ese estado de animo que el examen que habían hecho días antes le fue entregado observando atónito el cero que obtuvo.

Antes de que pudiera ocultarlo Shinoa apareció detrás suyo comenzando a molestarlo como habitualmente lo hacía sin embargo en esta ocasión no lo permitiría. La persiguió en un intento de quitárselo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su nota pero para el momento en que logró alcanzarla ella, con fingida inocencia, le mostró sus manos vacías. Los murmullos de otros estudiantes hizo fácil adivinar donde terminó el papel y como sí ser la burla de todo el salón que ademas de cuestionar su nota también lo hacían de su escritura, Kimizuki tomó su examen comparándolo con los dieces que él poseía. Ni siquiera los comentarios de Yoichi lograban apaciguar la rabia que experimentaba hasta el punto que, sí Guren no entraba en ese momento, ambos hubieran iniciado una pelea.

Lo que sucedió cuando Guren sacó su espada resultó confuso conforme el salón comenzaba a agrietarse y un extraño humo negro salía de cada ranura posible. Aturdido notó como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases perdían el conocimiento uno tras otro hasta que al final solo cinco quedaron de pie. Cuando la espada fue guardada, desapareciendo el humo, Guren les explicó que era una prueba y aquellos que lograron permanecer de pie tendrían la oportunidad de conseguir un arma con gran poder. La explicación apenas había sido dicha cuando dos de sus compañeros de clase colapsaron dejándolo solo con Kimizuki, Yoichi y, para disgusto de Guren, Shinoa.

No es como si tuviera mucho interés por los otros, su mente estaba enfocada en la oportunidad que le presentaba. Finalmente estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo por lo que cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban las armas no dudó en acercarse a la primera espada que vio y tomarla con intensiones de ganar su poder.

…..

* * *

 **Editado 11/09/2015: Cambios mínimos de gramática y cambio en el ritmo de narración dándole (no mucho todavía) profundidad a los personajes y contexto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Para aquellas personas interesadas en la novela ligera que sirve de precuela al manga/anime dejaré en mi perfil un link de una cuenta en Tumblr donde la están traduciendo al inglés._**

 ** _Nota: Algunos de los diálogos son versiones parafraseadas de los dichos en el capitulo 6 del anime._**

…

* * *

 **Realidad = Pesadilla**

Tan pronto como Yuichiro tomó la espada se vio transportado a un paisaje de color azul cubierto por una neblina blanca. Mientras caminaba en ese lugar se preguntó que tipo de alucinación le presentaría el demonio un tanto confundido por lo silencioso que estaba resultado hasta el momento.

– Aquí estas, Yuu. – La voz le resultó familiar por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta notando como su entorno cambió transformándose en la habitación de juegos del orfanato en medio de la cual Akane le sonreía. – El mismo que huyó causando nuestra muerte.

– Deja de imitar a mi familia – Respondió Yuichiro metiendo una mano en su bolsillo irritado – ¿Acaso todos demonios usan el mismo truco? Termina con esto y entrégame tu poder.

– Ya veo, te has encontrado con otro demonio antes – Dijo la falsa Akane sin disminuir su sonrisa con las manos detrás de la espalda – Sin embargo creer que puedes ganarme por haber derrotado a uno de bajo rango como Myo-o es un error.

– ¿Por qué quieres tan desesperadamente poder? ¿Acaso es venganza?

La segunda voz alertó a Yuichiro quien se dio la vuelta para ver a Mikaela de pie en medio de los cuerpos ensangrentados del resto de los niños del orfanato, sentados y mirándolo fijamente. A diferencia del otro demonio que usó la imagen más actual de él; este le mostró a Mikaela cuando todavía era un niño lo cual le hizo dar un paso en su dirección, un impulso inconsciente por preservar su recuerdo. En ese momento lanzas formadas de lo que parecía humo negro aparecieron desde el suelo insertándose en su cuerpo, inmovilizando, sin causarle dolor físico pero acentuando el que experimenta emocionalmente.

– Si lo que quieres es venganza puedo darte mi poder pero solo si te dedicas a ella – Dijo la falsa Akane caminando hasta colocarse al lado de Mikaela todavía con esa expresión alegre que solamente podía considerar tétrica – Tienes que vengarnos, ¿o acaso piensas abandonarnos otra vez?

– Piensas seguir con tu vida en la escuela, haciendo amigos, mientras yo estoy sufriendo – Continuó Mikaela cambiando lentamente a su versión adolescente, sin su brazo derecho y una mancha de sangre en su pecho donde había sido apuñalado por aquel vampiro cuando intentaron escapar – ¿Acaso a mí también me estas abandonando a manos de Saitou? ¿No piensas vengarte por lo que me está haciendo?

– Yuu no haría eso – Dijeron en coro el resto de los niños levantándose de tal forma que quedaron justo enfrente de Yuichiro – Él va a volver con nosotros y traerá a Mika consigo, ¿cierto?

Sus palabras hicieron que Yuichiro frunciera el ceño en irritación ante la forma como distorsionaban la imagen que poseía de su familia. Durante un tiempo tuvo que escucharlos hablar sobre cómo debía deshacerse de todo excepto de la lujuria y sus deseos de venganza, dejar a un lado a sus supuestos amigos porque era egoísta de su parte ser el único que viviera felizmente. Escucharlo le hizo titubear un poco haciéndolo sentir momentáneamente que no había estado esforzándose lo suficiente. Imágenes de su pasado y presente se superponían en su mente reponiendo la determinación que lo llevó a realizar esa prueba.

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó cansado de la situación – Dame el poder para protegerlos a todos.

Tan pronto como dijo eso su entorno volvió a ser el espacio vacío donde en un primer momento estuvo y las lanzas que lo inmovilizaban desaparecieron uniéndose formando un enorme bulto a unos metros de distancia dentro del cual le pareció que alguien se encontraba.

– ¿Amor y lujuria? Eres contradictorio como cualquier humano. Por eso causan tanta destrucción – Dijo una voz proveniente del bulto – Aun así me agradas y mientras tengas un corazón fuerte, te seguiré… de lo contrario me quedaré con tu cuerpo.

Sabiendo que había ganado el poder del demonio, Yuichiro se permitió sonreír un momento aceptando las condiciones de Asuramaru aunque sus las siguientes palabras que pronunció lo dejaron confundido. Intentó pedir más explicaciones con respecto a que se refería al decir que un diez por ciento de él no era humano a lo cual el demonio simplemente terminó de sellar el contrato despertándolo.

Una vez que abrió los ojos tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello al tener enfrentar a Yoichi quien se encontraba bajo la posesión de su demonio. El que Guren les ordenara matarlo en un inicio le sorprendió para luego molestarlo. Puede que no lo aceptara como un amigo pero eso no significaba que atacaría a quien de cierta forma era responsable de que estuviera sosteniendo esa espada en esos momentos.

En su mente todavía estaban las palabras de la ilusión de Asuramaru, de como si cumplía esa orden de cierta forma traicionaba a su familia. Por eso dejó a un lado el arma que tanto deseaba poseer con la firme intención de ayudar a Yoichi a despertar lo cual, sumando a las gritos de Guren, terminó por surtir efecto. La forma como Yoichi terminó llorando en sus brazos le recordó a la forma como los más pequeños de su familia solían buscar consuelo en él cuando tenía miedo junto a su incapacidad para hacerlo.

Sin embargo ahora no poseía ese inconveniente por lo que colocó su mano en la cabeza de Yoichi mientras lo dejaba tranquilizarse. O eso era lo que pretendía cuando Guren decidió patearlo, de nuevo.

Sentando en el suelo, debido al golpe que recibió, lo escuchó dar un discurso sobre que ahora eran nueva familia y olvidarse del pasado lo que le hizo pensar en Mikaela. Guren sabía de su situación por lo no estaba seguro si estaba hablando de forma general a todos ellos o de forma indirecta le informaba que debía dejarlo de lado como la amenaza al ejército que representaba.

– Cállate.

Le dijo fríamente a lo cual simplemente fue ignorado pero al menos ya le había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Mikaela. Estaba seguro de que permanecería de mal humor por el resto del día cuando lo escuchó mencionar que los enviaría a combatir emocionándolo ante la posibilidad de volver a verlo, ahora con el poder para liberarlo, mientras se deshacía de algunos vampiros.

Finalmente su meta parecía alcanzable.

…..

* * *

– Yuichiro tendrá su primera misión en el ejército mañana. La ruta que usará cuenta con muchos puntos débiles que puedo usar para llegar a él, ¿te emociona la posibilidad de que lo traiga? Me tomará un tiempo volver sin dejar un rastro visible por lo que tendrás que cuidarte solo mientras tanto. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle si para cuando regrese no estás dispuesto a seguir cooperando.

Mikaela lo escuchó recostado en el frío piso sin tener la energía suficiente para oponerse a Saitou quien permaneció de pie a su lado asegurándose de que entendió sus palabras para luego marcharse. Desde su posición no fue capaz de seguirlo con la mirada mucho tiempo y en lugar de intentarlo dejó escapar una risa muerta. Sabía que al decirle que se negaba a cooperar en realidad se refería a que dudaba que su cuerpo siguiera estando en condiciones para ser usado.

Con la poca fuerza que poseía se giró hasta quedar acostado de medio lado viendo dos platos a su alcance, uno con agua y el otro con algún tipo de puré. El que cambiara sus cadenas para que ahora solo tuviera la de su cuello, seguramente motivado por algún capricho, hizo que su risa se intensificara. Literalmente lo trataba como un perro, uno que no podía darse el lujo de moverse por su cuenta o tomar un baño.

" _Tengo que resistir. No puedo impedir que vaya por Yuu pero puedo intentar evitar que sufra lo que yo"_ Pensó llevándose una mano a la boca debido a un ataque de tos para luego mirar su mano manchada de sangre _"Debo hacer todo lo que pueda para protegerlo. Cuando Saitou regrese debo deshacerme de él y advertirle a Yuu sobre los experimentos. No tengo fuerza para más…"_

Un nuevo ataque de tos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Desde que se despertó se había vuelto algo común; debido a la puñalada que recibió cuatro años atrás perdió gran parte de un pulmón mientras que el otro sufrió una herida en la última batalla que tuvo. Estaba seguro que fue debido a su forcejeo antes de perder el conocimiento lo que debió abrir esa herida no tratada provocando que tosiera para sacar la sangre que suponía se estaba acumulando en él.

" _Tengo que resistir unos días más, tengo que salvar a Yuu, advertirle…"_

Repitió una y otra vez la misma idea para darse la fuerza que necesitaba. Pronto la pesadilla terminaría.

..

* * *

 ** _Editado 11/09/2015: Cambios en gramática y agregar tanto contexto como profundidad a los personajes. Todo con el fin de mejorar el ritmo de la historia._**

 ** _Releyendo el manga me pareció encontrar una imagen de Saitou en el capítulo 22 pagina 3; personalmente no considero que la pagina cuente como spoiler, tiene información que debió ser revelada en el primer capítulo del anime (y dudo que suceda) pero no afecta mucho la serie como tal. Solo dejo el dato por si alguien quiere hacerse una imagen de cómo es físicamente, realmente no tiene importancia._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guerra**

La primera noche que Yuichiro tuvo a Asuramaru sus constantes pesadillas cambiaron. Mientras se arreglaba con su uniforme militar y se dirigía al punto de reunión para su primera misión recordó las palabras que le dijo en su sueño.

" _¿Por qué no has venido a mi rescate, Yuu? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas permitir que me lastimen? ¿Sigues careciendo de la fuerza necesaria para ello cómo cuando no pudiste proteger a nuestra familia?"_ Había dicho tomando la forma de Mikaela para luego cambiar a su verdadera apariencia teniéndole una mano con su sonrisa maliciosa "S _i es así puedo darte mi poder. Solo cédeme tu cuerpo y lograré tu meta por ti"_

No cedería. Él mismo se encargaría de rescatar a Mikaela pero la perspectiva de tener que escuchar esas mismas palabras cada noche resultaba agotadora. Para su suerte Shinoa apareció distrayendo su mente con los detalles de su misión, una en la cual estaba cada vez más seguro que Mikaela aparecería dándole la oportunidad de liberarlo. Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar porque durante cuatro años que ha estado con Saitou, él se las había arreglado para mantener oculto el escondite donde lo retenía.

" _Primero tengo asegurarme de que tan fuerte me he vuelto"_ Pensó bostezando de aburrimiento mientras el nuevo miembro de su escuadrón, Mitsuba, era presentada _"Saitou peleara para mantener a Mikaela a su lado y de todos modos ese sujeto tiene una forma de controlarlo. Podría obligarlo a que peleemos y debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte en ese caso para detenerlo"_

Era la conclusión a la que llegó tras el día en que Mikaela le pidió ayuda sin embargo tuvo que despertar de su ensimismamiento cuando tuvo que agarrar el pie de Mitsuba para no ser golpeado en el rostro. Realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse con los continuos comentarios de ella, mostrándole lo experimentada que era y despreciando sus escasos logros. Su repentino arrebato más que molestarlo le sorprendió. No podía negar que le recordaba a Mikaela cuando eran pequeños y se sentía de humor para molestarlo, la similitud era muy pequeña pero allí estaba.

Quizás por eso la dejó hablar y prefirió mostrarle con acciones lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

La trampa de los vampiros y el éxito en su primera misión sirvió para hacer que el escuadrón se uniera. No podía negar que trabajar junto a ellos hizo más sencillo acabar con los vampiros comparado a cómo sería si actuara solo. La unión que sintió formarse en medio de la batalla junto a los breves momentos de descanso, como cuando intentaron hacer funcionar el carro y ver a Shinoa intentando conducir, debía ser a lo que Guren se refería con ser una nueva familia. Todavía distaba de lo que experimentó con los niños del orfanato pero al igual que con ellos el deseo de protegerlos, incluso sabiendo de lo que eran capaces de hacer, estaba presente.

Aunque nada de eso le impidió querer tirar del carro a Shinoa cuando, seguramente todavía molesta por las burlas con respecto a su estatura, aprovechó para sacar a relucir el tema de Mikaela.

– ¿Es por eso que te cuesta mantener una formación? – Dijo Mitsuba con los brazos cruzados sin desviar su atención de la ventana a lo cual Yuichiro solo asintió – En verdad eres tonto. ¿Cómo crees que puedas tú solo lograr algo que nadie más en el ejército ha podido? Desde que ellos aparecieron ha habido grupos dedicados a buscarlos y atraparlos sin éxito, ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

– Haré lo que tenga que hacer – Aseguró Yuichiro reclinándose en su asiento – Si estuvieran en mi posición harían lo mismo, ¿no? Incluso si todo está en mi contra no descansaré hasta salvar a Mikaela.

– Lo entiendo pero ¿En verdad requiere ser salvado? – Inquirió Kimizuki – Tuve una oportunidad de verlo en acción y no me parece que este siendo obligado a nada.

Ese comentario molestó a Yuichiro quien estaba a punto de gritarle a lo cual Shinoa se adelantó revelando un dato que confirmó sus sospechas. Los altos mandos militares también sospechaban que Saitou estuviera controlando a Mikaela y que bastaría con cortar esa conexión para ponerlo en su contra. La idea le emocionó tanto que no se detuvo a pensar como ella sabía esa información o el hecho de que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un vampiro noble en su camino hasta que Yoichi lo mencionó.

Ese breve encuentro donde tuvieron suerte de escapar sin herida alguna le mostró como a pesar de su recién adquirido poder seguía habiendo una gran diferencia de poner entre los vampiros y él. Sin embargo no era tiempo para esos pensamientos, estaban en medio de una guerra, por lo que decidió enfocarse en la situación en Shinjuku. De momento escucharía a Mitsuba y Shinoa quienes le dieron unas pastillas con las cuales, hasta que aprendiera a usar su arma correctamente, le permitirían aumentar sus capacidades.

Cuando llegaron a la batalla principal lo primero que observó fue a Ferid, el responsable de lo sucedido a su familia, apuñalando a Guren. La ira lo consumió agradeciendo que Shinoa no demorara en dar la orden de tomar la pastilla que una vez tragó le permitió correr más rápido. A pesar del aumento de poder la diferencia con el vampiro seguía siendo notoria hasta el punto de sentirse como si estuviera jugando con él.

Incapaz de igualar su velocidad pronto se vio sobrepasado por Ferid quien prefirió dejarlo en favor de atacar a Guren. Aun sabiendo que su intento sería inútil decidió aprovechar que el vampiro le había dado la espalda para atacarlo cuando cadenas lo inmovilizarlo.

La sorpresa junto a la fuerza de las ataduras no le permitió liberarse conforme era arrastrado por las cadenas lejos del campo de batalla. En medio del camino perdió a Asuramaru mientras juntaba sus manos intentando proteger su rostro.

– Volvemos a vernos Yuichiro – Escuchó decir a Saitou cuando dejó de arrastrarlo notando que estaba en una gasolinera a lo cual lo miró con odio – Parece todos están muy ocupados como para darse cuenta de tomé prestado a uno.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó furioso tratando de liberarse de las cadenas.

– Nada. Simplemente pensé que te interesaría ver esto.

Sin decir otra palabra Saitou se arrodilló a su lado sacando una pequeña pantalla que colocó de tal forma que Yuichiro pudiera verla sin problemas. La forma como Mikaela lucía acurrucado y amarrado mientras tosía persistentemente en una habitación que parecía colapsaría en cualquier momento hizo lo imposible, que Yuichiro odiara aún más a Saitou.

– ¿Qué le estás haciendo? – Exigió enviando todo su peso al frente a lo cual el hombre solo se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado. La ira dio pasó a la preocupación al notar manchas de sangre en Mikaela – ¿Esta bien?

– Su bienestar es algo… discutible. – Respondió Saitou guardando la pantalla dentro de su saco – He venido a preguntarte sobre tu lealtad con los Hyakuya. Dependiendo de tu respuesta….

Los gritos provenientes del campo de batalla interrumpieron a Saitou quien solo mirada indiferente lo que sucedía mientras Yuichiro no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sus amigos, su nueva familia, habían sido derrotados. Esa escena, sumada a la que acababa de ver con Mikaela, era más de lo que podía soportar. Todavía siendo demasiado débil para proteger a aquellos que le importaban.

Fue en ese momento en que todo cambió. En un parpadeo se encontraba de pie en lo que parecía ser un atardecer donde unas criaturas volaban en el cielo siendo ese su último recuerdo.

….

* * *

La criatura en la que Yuichiro se convirtió tras haber sido apartado de ellos por parte del hombre más peligroso para el ejército era una imagen que todo el escuadrón Shinoa tenía presente. Su intervención les dio el tiempo que necesitaron para que arribaran los refuerzos que obligaron a los vampiros a retroceder. Mismos de los cuales Saitou no tuvo problemas de burlar para secuestrar a Yuichiro desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Tras esa batalla a todos se les concedió un permiso obligatorio para recuperarse mientras decidían como remplazar a su integrante faltante. Le tomó cinco días a Shinoa encontrar a Guren para exigirle saber lo que sabía enterándose de que fue él, y no Saitou como creía, quien era responsable de la transformación de Yuichiro.

Con ese detalle en mente todos los miembros del escuadrón discutieron sobre el rumbo que tomarían sus acciones, a quienes debían de ser leales y dándose cuenta de cuan comprometidos estaban como grupo. Al final tomaron la decisión de actuar lo cual significaba que su primer movimiento debía ser aumentar su poder como grupo.

– ¿Estás listo, Kimizuki? – Preguntó Shinoa cuando encontraron el lugar perfecto para entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad a lo que él asintió con la cabeza – Entonces empecemos.

Yoichi había demostrado un inusual talento natural en el control de su arma demoniaca por lo que mientras él se encargaba de mantener alejado tanto a los jinetes del apocalipsis como espías militares y vampiros; Mitsuba y Shinoa guiarían a Kimizuki, el unico que todavía de aprender a lograrlo.

Una vez que eso sucediera tendrían una misión contrarreloj que cumplir.

…..

* * *

 ** _Editado 11/09/2015: Cambios mayores tanto de ritmo al agregar más contexto y profundidad en los personajes junto a correcciones de gramática así como en la cronología de la historia._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Planes revelados, planes ocultos**

Había pasado una semana desde que Saitou llegó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuichiro atándolo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él al otro extremo del sótano. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para no arremeter en su contra durante esos siete días en que permaneció con ellos, atendiéndolos distraídamente a ambos en un intento de preservar la integridad de sus armas. Por mucho que le molestara su tacto consideraba provechoso que se diera cuenta de su herida abierta aunque, como en la ocasión que se la hizo, lo único que hizo fue cerrarla sin cuidado.

Era lo esperable. Su tiempo como ser útil para sus planes estaba acabándose y ahora sería Yuichiro quien ocuparía ese destino a menos de que hiciera algo al respecto.

" _Mi vida ya no tiene valor para él. Me dejara morir aquí para hacer a Yuu sentirse culpable"_

Cuando finalmente al octavo día Yuichiro despertó confundido, Saitou se marchó sin dar explicaciones dándole a Mikaela la oportunidad para hablarle pero su tos se lo impedía. A pesar de que la pequeña hemorragia había sido detenida su pulmón todavía tenía sangre que intentaba sacar. Mareado se volvió a llevar la mano a la boca notando la cantidad de sangre que se escurría entre sus dedos junto al dolor en su pecho y el repentino calor que experimentaba por la fiebre que poseía.

Comenzaba a dudar sobre sus posibilidades de sobrevivir y lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir su propósito. Por eso tomó su recipiente con agua vaciando su contenido para utilizar el lado seco para escribir con su sangre. Se trató de una ardua tarea debido a la dificultad que tenía para pensar por su estado de salud y los continuos gritos de Yuichiro que debía estar confundido por tanto por su forma de actuar como por la situación en general.

Lo ignoró todo esforzándose por sintetizar el mensaje en su limitado espacio, rebuscando en su mente la forma como las palabras que no ponía pronunciar se escribían sintiéndose frustrado al darse de cuantas desconocía. El mensaje final terminó siendo una combinación de tres idiomas distintos teniendo que terminarlo en el otro recipiente con comida. Esperaba pudiera entenderlo.

Una vez completada esa parte esperó que la sangre se secara tratando de encontrar una ruta para enviarla al otro lado de la habitación. Carecía de fuerza para lanzarlo pero sabía que el piso estaba inclinado a lo cual lo único que debía hacer era encontrar la forma para que no se detuviera en el camino. Sin embargo su mareo se estaba intensificado mientras que la voz de Yuichiro en el fondo ahora parecía más un zumbido molesto sin sentido.

" _Un poco más"_ Pensó haciendo rodar uno tras otro los recipientes incapaz de ver debido a su borrosa visión si logró su meta _"¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?"_ Quería quejarse de su propia debilidad.

El mensaje por fortuna llegó a las manos de Yuichiro quien estaba confundido por los garabatos escritos en los recipientes de plásticos. Por más que lo leyera no era capaz de darles sentido.

– Serafín, experimento, Hyakuya. Jinetes, fallidos. – Leyó frunciendo el ceño con cada palabra que pronunciaba todavía tratando de entender como había llegado a ese lugar y preocupado por la suerte de sus amigos –Humanos, traición. Alianza, vampiro.

Tras haber leído el mensaje por quinta vez la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que Mikaela debía de estar delirando por lo que se puso en la tarea de intentar liberarse. Una vez que lo hiciera podría hablar con él, preguntarle mejor que intentó decirle si había algún objetivo en sus palabras. Mismas que ignoró cuando notó un trozo de alambre en uno de los recipientes que comenzó a usar para forzar la cerradura.

Creía recordar como Kimizuki había hecho algo parecido con el carro que se habían encontrado pero sus intentos de replicar sus movimientos fracasaban. Pronto el trozo de alambre quedó deforme e inservible frustrándolo hasta el punto que jaló con sus manos desnudas la cadena en su cuello en un intento por liberarse.

….

* * *

– Eso fue un resultado deprimente. – Esas fueran las palabras que recibieron a Guren cuando entró en su oficina donde Saitou se encontraba sentando en su silla leyendo los informes del centro de experimentación – Por lo que veo también tus otros experimentos son fracasos por lo que no debería de sorprenderme.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta de la oficina para luego acercarse manteniendo una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada en caso de ser necesario.

– A proponerte un trato mejor del que ya has hecho. ¿Qué dirías si te diera la posibilidad de controlar a los serafines, derrocar a los Hiragi y eliminar a los vampiros? Todo al mismo tiempo. Es un trato que te conviene.

Guren escuchó en silencio cada palabra sin mostrar emoción en su rostro. Era demasiado conveniente para no tener una trampa al mismo tiempo que era una oportunidad para tomar bajo su control un inmenso poder. Idea que lo llevaba al problema de que, si estaba hablándole con tanta tranquilidad, significaba que ya debía de tener tanto a Yuichiro como Mikaela bajo su completo control mientras que ellos seguían sin tener una forma de liberarlos. Ni siquiera sabía si formaba parte del gen serafín o era un método aparte el usado para conseguir el nivel de control que presumía.

– Podría simplemente deshacerme de ti en este momento – Dijo Guren con confianza sacando su espada y apuntándole al cuello a lo cual no obtuvo cambio alguno en su expresión seria – ¿No me crees capaz de acabar contigo? Creo que en el pasado he estado cerca de lograrlo, varias veces.

– No lo harás porque te tomará años descubrir donde los tengo ocultos y a uno de los serafines solo le queda tanto tiempo. – Declaró satisfecho por la confusión que logró sembrar en él – Mikaela… necesita algo que no puedo darle. Está enfermo y empiezo a encontrar molesto lo limitante que la falta de su otro brazo me causa.

– Quien diría que te preocuparas por él.

– Fue un error en confiarte a Yuichiro porque esas pastillas que le distes arruinaron el sistema de autocontrol, uno que ni tú ni yo podremos remplazar. Como vez, Mikaela es el más útil entre ambos si omitimos su debilidad, una que puedes eliminar. – Dijo levantándose del asiento mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda – Es una alianza por necesidad únicamente que si rechazas entonces buscaré a alguien de mayor rango que esté interesado. No es como si tuviera que ir muy lejos dentro de este edificio para encontrar a Kureto.

– Fue muy amable tu consideración – Dijo Guren sarcásticamente sin alejar el filo de su espada del cuello de Saitou – Pero es complicado confiar en tu palabra, necesitaré una prueba de tu confianza. Tráeme a ambos ahora.

– No estás en posición para hacer exigencias.

– En realidad creo que eres tú quien no puede hacerlas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos mutuamente en un mudo desafío. Guren no estaba convencido con su argumento. Tan fácilmente como pudo irrumpir en su complejo militar para entrar a su oficina, pudo haber robado lo que necesitaba de un hospital. Tampoco se creía que carecía de los conocimientos para atender a Mikaela o restaurar, el supuesto, dañado sistema de autocontrol. Igualmente estaba el detalle que acababa de llevarse a Yuichiro por lo que no tenía sentido que renunciara a él tan pronto o tan fácilmente, a menos que todo formara parte de su plan.

– Esta bien. Te daré su ubicación exacta y como esquivar las trampas. – Cedió Saitou alejando con su mano la espada de su cuello – Espero que tras esta demostración seamos capaces de hablar civilizadamente.

" _Demasiado sospechoso"_

Pensó Guren dejándolo marchar tras recibir sus indicaciones las cuales trasmitió a su propio escuadrón con órdenes precisas de actuar en secreto y enviarlos a una habitación en las instalaciones de experimentación. Era el único lugar que se le ocurría donde pudiera mantenerlos bajo vigilancia hasta estar seguro de que hacer.

...

* * *

 **Creo que mantendré la idea de capítulos de 1000 palabras con ocasionales capítulos de 2000 porque no estoy contenta del ritmo con el cual están pasando las acciones y este es el mejor método para evitar un desastre de grandes proporciones (con el costo del doble de capítulos que debería de tener)**

 **Editado 11/09/2015: Cambios cronológicos menores para crear coherencia con lo realizados en el capitulo anterior. Revisión de la ortografía y gramática.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota importante: Esta historia tenía detalles que me molestaban y una vez que la he editado fue como si se tratara de una historia distinta. Mejoré tanto ortografía como gramática, añadí o quité detalles y modifiqué la cronología de algunos eventos en el capítulo 4 con sus respectivas consecuencias en el 5. Todavía no puedo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado pero la mejora es tan notoria que no creo volver a hacer una edición… de esos cinco capítulos.**_

…

* * *

 **El vuelo del serafín.**

Yuichiro continuó jalando la cadena que lo sujetaba hasta que sus manos le dolieron tanto que no fue capaz de continuar. Gruñó ante a situación volviendo su mirada a Mikaela quien se encontraba inmóvil al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba preocupado por su estado a lo que, a pesar del dolor que experimentaba, golpeó el piso por la frustración que sentía.

Sin su arma, sin saber dónde estaban, desconociendo la suerte de sus amigos y esperando que en cualquier momento Saitou apareciera. A eso se resumía su situación actual.

Con un dejo de curiosidad observó el recipiente donde su comida se encontraba llevándose con los dedos un poco de la sustancia grumosa a la boca teniendo que escupirla por su horrible sabor. Otra cosa a la que sumar al deprimente frío ambiente de la habitación que poseía un olor pútrido. Ni siquiera era capaz de determinar qué momento del día era lo cual hacía que recordara que desconocía cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, por lo que sabía podrían haber pasado desde unas pocas horas hasta días completos.

" _¿De esta forma se estuvo sintiendo todo este tiempo?"_

Pensó volviendo a ver a Mikaela sin saber contra quien dirigir su ira. Saitou era sin dudas un culpable pero no podía el hecho de que fue él quien le pidió que se lo llevara.

" _Suficiente con eso. Si sigo atascado en esos pensamientos no lograré nada"_

Aunque eso pensaba eran limitadas sus opciones por lo que en una muestra de simple frustración usó uno de los recipientes para golpear la cadena. Fue entonces que una delgada cortina de humo comenzó a formarse volviéndose cada vez más espesa conforme llenaba el sótano. Cuando la soñolencia comenzó a invadirlo al oler el humo recordó brevemente su primer encuentro con Saitou.

" _Esto es diferente"_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

….

* * *

Saitou sonreía desde un antiguo museo observando la pequeña pantalla rectangular que colgó en una pared para ver cómodamente sentado en su sofá. La imagen era transmitida desde una cámara que había ocultado años atrás permitiéndole siempre saber lo que hacía sin que él se enterara. Era por eso que no le preocupaba los mensajes que le envió a Yuichiro, demasiados elaborados como que lo entendiera y muchos menos los recordara.

– Como esperaba, los enviaras a los centros de experimentación – Dijo viendo como el escuadrón cargaba a ambos tras haberlos dormido – Un lugar con información que debo borrar y al cual no puedo acceder.

Durante años fue capaz de encontrar caminos por los cuales escabullirse en todas las ciudades tanto humanas como de vampiros sin embargo había lugares a los cuales todavía no podía acceder. Le pareció ingenuo el sistema de seguridad en sus oficinas principales pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que toda la información allí era de escasa relevancia o copia se dio cuenta del motivo. Todo lo importante se encontraba en otro lugar, aquellos donde no podía infiltrarse.

– Pero la naturaleza humana nuevamente juega a mi favor.

Tras verlos cruzar la puerta que durante días lo limitó se acomodó estirando sus dedos enfrente suyo como si estuviera a punto de escribir en un teclado. No tuvo que esperar mucho al escuchar cómo le pedían a Norito Goshi que volviera a usar su técnica de hipnosis para volverlos a dormir tras que tanto Yuichiro como Mikaela parecían despertarse. Esa era la señal que esperaba.

– Hora de que mi marioneta baile.

Movió sus dedos haciendo que hilos aparecieran en ellos con los cuales hizo que Mikaela sujetara la pipa antes de que Goshi, quien lo estaba cargando, la llevara a sus labios desviándola para clavársela en el pecho. Se trataba de un punto donde incluso con las habilidades de sanación de su demonio le causó suficiente dolor como para soltarlo.

Una vez libre hizo que Mikaela apareciera su espada dorada y corriera el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación blanca donde consternados científicos vieron interrumpida su labor. Saitou sonrió mientras movía a su marioneta de lado a lado destruyendo con su espada los resultados de su experimentación, y cortándole la cabeza a quienes eran capaces de replicar o recordar los resultados.

– Chicas agresivas.

Murmuró cuando las tres chicas del escuadrón de Guren aparecieron con sus armas para atacarlo. Saitou se quedó pensativo un momento antes de decidir mostrarle un cuarto del poder al que aspiraban llegar.

– ¡Adelante!

Gritó haciendo que un par de alas blancas aparecieran de la espada de Mikaela las cuales usó para protegerse tanto de los sellos lanzados por Sayuri como los kunais de Shigure. Con Mito prefirió que Mikaela desapareciera momentáneamente su espada para sujetar con su palma el puño que había dirigido en su dirección. La sorpresa en la cara da la pelirroja que confiaba en su abrumadora fuerza física no se hizo esperar a lo que movió sus alas creando una corriente que la arrojó de espalda.

– ¡Vuela!

Hizo que Mikaela se elevara para revisar que cumplió su objetivo en esa habitación para luego avanzar a la siguiente repitiendo la acción. Fueron en total diez las habitaciones subterráneas donde tuvo que repetir la acción divirtiéndose por las reacciones que su marioneta provocaba a su paso. Incluso se sintió con el estado de ánimo para liberar a los vampiros que habían capturado y abrirles un camino directo a los acueductos que los llevaran fuera de la ciudad si eran listos, o al centro de la misma si estaban hambrientos.

– Admiren una muestra del poder del serafín del final.

Comentó comenzando a encontrar extraño la falta de militares en su camino. Cuando regresó vio la primera habitación que dejó repleta con los que reconoció como los miembros de elite del ejército. A pesar del poco tiempo que le tomó destruir todo el centro de experimentación, Kureto Hiragi se había movido rápido para llegar con su escuadrón al lugar. Incluso alcanzaba a ver a Guren tratando de impedir que Yuichiro, finalmente despierto, ingresara en la habitación.

Saitou se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a la boca permitiéndole usar la voz de Mikaela para decir:

– Me pediste una prueba de confianza Guren y a cambio de ello simplemente estoy usando este cuerpo para hacer esto un trato justo. Pero siendo justo contigo nunca te dije exactamente en qué consistía – Hizo una pausa admirando las expresiones de sorpresa, traición y rabia de las que estaba siendo testigo – Te dejaré los dos serafines defectuosos y no volverás a saber de mí. Puedes eliminar el control sobre Mikaela si le quitas los controladores que coloqué en su espina dorsal… O no te olvides de la cámara que puse en sus ojos, a menos que quieras que siga observándolos y escuchándolos.

Mirándose los dedos mientras oía los gritos de Yuichiro superponerse sobre los de sus superiores quienes se dividían entre exigirle explicaciones a Guren y cuestionaban porque no recibían la orden de atacar. Estudió su reacción con cuidado anotando los detalles que consideró más relevantes, justo debajo de los recolectados por parte de los otros serafines que todavía requerían ser activados.

– Lo olvidaba – Reanudó su supuesta conversación con Guren – Agradezco que entre los capturados hubieras incluido a René, él es muy confiable para encargarle la tarea de traerme el serafín que guardabas en estas instalaciones. Mejor en mis manos a que vuelvas a arruinarlo. Aunque te dejaré ver el esplendor de esta arma por un momento... el resto de los vampiros que liberé deben estar comiendo por ahora.

Retirando los dedos de su boca, giró la muñeca haciendo que las cuatro alas faltantes salieran al tiempo que reaparecía la espada en su mano. El aumento en su velocidad como resistencia le permitió escapar sin problemas de los ataques que recibía mientras se dirigía a la superficie donde el caos provocando por los vampiros hambrientos le dio la bienvenida. Los observó elevando lentamente el vuelo hasta la altura de un edificio de tres pisos para estar seguro de que tenerlos a todos en la vista.

Con un solo mover sus alas envió una ráfaga con el poder suficiente para evaporándolos sin lastimar a los seres humanos que estuvieran cerca. Un movimiento que le tomó mucho perfeccionar. Se permitió mirar por última vez la mirada maravillada de la población civil antes de hacer desaparecer las alas en su espalda, dejándolo caer al suelo y apagando la pantalla.

Lo que le sucediera ya no era su problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pensamiento tras ver el número de palabras publicadas con relación a cuan avanzada esta la trama: Este fic va a terminar siendo más largo de lo que creí, quizás debería publicar más seguido. (Lo intentaré, al menos un capitulo por mes)**

* * *

 **Conversación**

– Vas a despertar pronto, ¿verdad?

Susurró Yuichiro sentado al lado de la cama donde Mikaela permanecía inconsciente teniendo puesta una masca de oxígeno y los ojos vendados. Debajo de la sabana que le cubría sabía que se encontraban más vendas a lo largo de su torso desnudo.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al recordar cuando, tras verlo escapar con esas alas en su espalda, se había ido a perseguirlo sin dudarlo. El miedo que experimentó al verlo caer casi veinte metros de altura le había impulsado a intentar atraparlo tropezándose con sus propios pies a mitad de camino. Por suerte otro soldado había sido ordenado lo mismo e impidió que Mikaela chocara contra el suelo.

El aturdimiento sobre los repentinos cambios hizo que le costara procesar en aquel momento lo sucedido. Incluso hoy, tres días después, era incapaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Lo único que tenía claro era que ahora estaban bajo la supervisión de Kureto.

Yuichiro apretó los puños en rabia viendo la manilla que ahora estaba obligado usar en su muñeca, una con la cual lo podían monitorear. Si bien se sintió traicionado al enterarse de que Guren estaba posiblemente aliado con Saitou y se le fue revelado lo sucedido en la batalla en Shinjuku, era mejor que su tratamiento actual.

Con ese pensamiento se puso a detallar nuevamente la habitación donde había sido encerrado desde hace tres días. Todas las paredes eran metálicas con una puerta activada solo desde el exterior por medio de un código y otra que conducía a un pequeño baño. Había dos camas en lados opuestos siendo la de Mikaela acompañada por equipos médicos que registraban su estado y lo mantenía con vida. La silla donde estaba sentado era el único objeto que le permitían tener.

La única ventana con que contaban era de un cristal que no dejaba ver el exterior. A pesar de que no sentía sus presencias sospechaba que estaba siendo observado por las mismas personas que lo examinaron para asegurarse de que Saitou no hubiera puesto controladores en él.

Totalmente incomunicado con el exterior desconocía lo sucedido tras el arresto de Guren o el paradero de su escuadrón que había desaparecido durante un entrenamiento. Lo único bueno que podía pensar era que le permitieron estar en la misma habitación con Mikaela y estaban enfocados primero en mejorar su estado de salud.

– Es normal que se demore en despertar, ¿no? – Se dijo – Acaba de salir de una larga cirugía para quitarle esos controladores.

La idea que debía de hacerle sentir mejor no tuvo el efecto deseado, incluso con su limitado conocimiento presentía que no podía ser bueno una cirugía que demorara setenta horas. Menos si era realizada en zonas tan delicadas como la espina dorsal y los ojos en una persona cuyo estado ya era precario.

–Vas a estar bien.

Le prometió agarrando su mano con cuidado de no mover los tubos que inyectaban los medicamentos que le estaban administrando para, según le informaron, tratar la grave infección que poseía por la herida en su pulmón. Sabiendo que también había otros tubos saliendo del tórax de Mikaela debido a la cirugía de pulmón que tuvieron que hacerle aumentó su ira.

– Si tan solo tuviera a Asuramaru…

Comenzaba a preocuparle la ausencia de su demonio que ya no creía relacionada únicamente al paradero desconocido de su arma. Se preguntó si durante la batalla en Shinjuku alguien la habría recuperado y estaba en algún lugar dentro de la ciudad.

– Los civiles están empezando a armar un escándalo tras la última actuación de su "salvador"

El comentario hizo que Yuichiro se colocara de pie interponiéndose entre Mikaela y el intruso. Miró al hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules atentamente recordándolo del interrogatorio que sufrió justo tras su revisión por los controladores.

–Tranquilo, no es necesario que te pongas de esa manera conmigo – Dijo el hombre moviendo su mano en un gesto despreocupado que igualaba su expresión – Solo quería vine a ver el estado de ambos.

– Como si te importara.

Su respuesta agresiva hizo que se formara un silencio entre ambos donde no dejó de vigilar sus movimientos. Durante el interrogatorio le quedó claro que no dudarían en lastimar a Mikaela si con eso lograban hacerlo obedecer.

" _Solo por eso no me han puesto una réplica de los controladores de Saitou, todavía"_

Estaba seguro de que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que cuestionaran su obediencia e intentaran algo como ello. Después de todo era cierto que solo estaba obligándose a mantener la calma porque la vida de Mikaela dependía de ello.

– No es necesario que seas tan hostil solo vine a informarte que pronto podrán regresarte tu espada – Dijo el hombre ganando la atención de Yuichiro – En un mes habrá una misión donde Kureto quiere que participes.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices? Podrían haber enviado a alguien para ello – A pesar de no recordar su nombre, Yuichiro sabía que estaba ante un Hiragi y lo que eso significaba – ¿Qué quieres en verdad?

El hombre no respondió. En su lugar notó como se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón acercándose a ellos lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él, con la espalda a la ventana y la cabeza agachada de tal forma que la cámara no pudiera ver sus labios. Precauciones de las cuales Yuichiro no se dio cuenta hasta que lo vio murmurar las mismas palabras que Mikaela había escrito mientras estuvieron con atrapados.

– ¿Sabes lo que quiso decir? – Siguió diciendo el hombre sin elevar la voz – Porque me parece curioso que se mencionaran las palabras serafín, experimentos, humanos y traición justo antes de que todo esto sucediera.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Tuviste algo que ver con mi trasporte aquí?

– No, pero las cuatro personas encargadas me confiaron esta información – Confesó ahora colocando su brazo libre sobre los hombros de Yuichiro de tal forma que también lo obligó a agachar la cabeza – Mantén la voz baja y respóndeme. ¿Qué crees que quiso decir?

Sin motivos para responderle intentó librarse cuando lo escuchó decir el apodo que le dio Shinoa, uno que no recordara haber usado en presencia de otros. Con los ojos y la boca abierta razonó donde pudo conseguir esa información cuando detalles de la primera misión que no creía estuvieran escritos en su informe.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó dudando que algún miembro de su escuadrón hubiera reportado algo como la broma a la estatura de Shinoa.

– Bueno, ya que no tienen un código secreto pensaron que era la única forma de que supieras que estoy de estamos del mismo lado – Respondió con una sonrisa que no delataba que hace menos de cuarenta horas le había disparado un tigre por desconocer el paradero de sus compañeros – Pero no podemos dejar que Kureto se entere de eso o habrían muchas muertes…. Esto es suficiente por ahora, ya me he tardado mucho. Solo averigua el significado de las palabras.

Antes de que Yuichiro tuviera tiempo de hablar vio al hombre alejarse dándole detalles sobre la misión que iban a asignarle. Advertencias sobre las posibilidades de ser sometido a experimentación durante el intervalo de tiempo fueron hechas entre sus palabras y para el momento en que intentó detenerlo, ya había cruzado la puerta.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Shinya por si lo habías olvidado.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

…..

Estaba asustada.

La niña de largo cabello café al igual que sus ojos se quedó sentada en un rincón de lo que parecía ser un museo vistiendo un bata de hospital que solía ser blanca pero ahora parecía gris debido a la suciedad. Lagrimas caían desde sus ojos mientras sujetaba las piernas contra su pecho sin saber qué hacer. Solo quería volver con su hermano mayor.

– No debes temer pequeña. Ahora que estás conmigo, ellos no volverán a lastimarte.

Ante esas palabras la niña miró al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, el mismo que la había rescatado de aquel vampiro de cabello negro. Vagamente lo recordaba el acompañante de quien todos consideraban el salvador de la humanidad por lo que se sintió relajar ante sus palabras.

– Quiero a mi hermano – Pidió sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara – ¿Dónde está?

– Los hombres malos lo están persiguiendo por lo que no puedo llevarte a él pero te prometo que está a salvo y pronto nos reuniremos – Dijo Saitou sentándose en cuclillas frente a la niña sabiendo que la mejor forma de manipular a otros era combinando verdades con mentiras. – Por ahora debemos buscarte ropa nueva y algo de comer mientras te sientes bien. Vamos.

Tras decir esa última palabra se levantó tendiéndole su mano derecho la cual ella dudosamente tomó.

…

* * *

 _ **Con este capítulo he confirmado que no entiendo a Shinya. Rehíce la conversación tantas veces solo porque sentía que estaba malinterpretando su personaje y todavía no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien. (Lo único positivo de la demora entre este capítulo y el anterior es que al menos los últimos del manga me dieron una luz sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza)**_

 _ **Me pregunto cuántos reconocerán a la niña…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Actualización del mes!**_

…

* * *

 **Experimentación**

Yuichiro sostuvo su espada en alto mientras era rodeado por un grupo de diez vampiros sedientos de sangre. Estaban confinados en una habitación metálica con cadenas atadas a sus tobillos limitando sus movimientos. Sus oponentes, a pesar de carecer de armamento, eran conducidos por su sed haciéndolos moverse erráticamente dentro y fuera de su rango de acción. Cuando finalmente pudo asestar con su espada a uno de ellos vio con horror como una compuerta se abría del techo dejando caer a otros dos para remplazarlo.

 _"¿Cuál es su objetivo?"_

Pensó jadeando tras dos días seguidos en esa habitación sin descanso alguno. Había alcanzado su límite en múltiples ocasiones pero cada vez que parecía que ya no podría seguir le era inyectado por su tobillo derecho algo que le daba un nuevo impulso para luchar. Desconocía lo que era pero cuando su vida parecía que terminaría en cualquier momento carecía del tiempo para pensar en ello.

 _"¿Cuándo capturaron a tantos? ¿No se supone que Saitou los había liberado?"_

La idea lo distrajo haciendo que dejara una apertura que uno de los vampiros aprovechó para saltar a su espalda y morderlo. Sus garras se sujetaron a sus hombros dificultando usar sus brazos a lo cual otros dos vampiros se lanzaron en su dirección. Las mordidas no eran dolorosas sin embargo eran tantas y dispersas que le costaba concentrarse conforme perdía su sangre a gran velocidad sin que quienes lo pusieron en esa situación parecieran estar interesados en ayudarlo. Pronto se encontró derribado por el peso de ellos mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y el agarre en su arma se debilitaba.

 _"Necesito más poder. No puedo morir aquí"_

Todavía debía reunirse con su escuadrón, descubrir que tramaba Guren con Saitou y, sobre todo, Mikaela no estaría a salvo si lo dejaba solo a manos del ejército. Quería contactar a Asuramaru para obtener más poder sin embargo, como desde el momento en que tomó su espada por primera vez, era incapaz de escuchar su voz.

Lentamente fue perdiendo la consciencia haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontraba de pie en una gran extensión desierta cuyo cielo parecía el de un atardecer con la sensación de haber estado antes en ese lugar. A pocos metros enfrente de él vio una trompeta que, sin usar palabras, parecía llamarlo pidiéndole que la tocara. Yuichiro avanzó en su dirección hipnotizado por su presencia.

– ¡No la tomes! Si lo haces renunciaras a tu parte humana.

El grito lo detuvo cuando ya se encontraba agachado para agarrarlo y dándose la vuelta pudo ver a Asuramaru quien lucía enojado mientras luchaba para permanecer de pie con cadenas atadas a sus extremidades y cuello que parecían arrastrarlo lejos de él. La extraña escena fue suficiente para distraerlo de tomar la trompeta dirigiéndose en su lugar al demonio.

– ¿Quieres poder? ¡Yo puedo darte poder! Vamos, ven.

No había tiempo para dudas. A pesar de no sentir el dolor, Yuichiro sabía que faltaba poco para que los vampiros en el exterior debieran la última gota de su sangre por lo se acercó hasta Asuramaru. El demonio sonrió ampliamente murmurándole que debía pedirle por más poder, dejarse llevar por su codicia, que ese era el alimento que necesitaba para obtener lo que quería. Recordándole todo lo que pasaría si fallaba, si moría en esos experimentos que los humanos estaban haciendo con él, en como existía alguien que pagaría si eso ocurría.

– Es un ciclo Yuu – Dijo una vez que lo tuvo al alcance de sus manos – Entre más poder ansíes, más poder seré capaz de darte. Ayúdame a romper las ataduras que me impiden complacerte.

El llamado de la trompeta se intensificó haciendo que Yuichiro se congelará. Un mensaje sin palabras le fue trasmitido desde ella insinuándole que el demonio estaba prometiéndole más de lo que estaba en capacidad de cumplir. La tentación le hizo retroceder justo a tiempo para evitar ser atacado por las garras de Asuramaru quien cayó al suelo debido al impulso que había tenido que realizar para ello.

– ¿Acaso me piensas traicionar? – Gritó clavando sus garras para evitar ser arrastrado por las cadenas que parecían jalar con más fuerza que antes – Ya tengo suficiente con esas drogas que te dan y me impiden hacer lo que quiera como para…

Yuichiro no le dejó terminar de hablar al volverse a colocar enfrente de él sin poder evitar preguntarse si esas restricciones le resultaban dolorosas. También estaba el mensaje que Mikaela intentó decirle y el cual presentía estaba relacionado con la trompeta. Si le sumaba la advertencia de Asuramaru tomó la difícil decisión de elegir a su demonio por encima de ella, su misión era su prioridad.

– Usaré el poder que me puedas dar.

…

* * *

Había sido un fracaso.

Fue la conclusión a la que llegaron los doctores al ver a Yuichiro levantarse marcas adornando su rostro y dientes que asemejaban colmillos. Las personas que observaban desde monitores en la habitación adjunta anotaron los detalles que recibían tanto de los monitores colocados en las cadenas de sus tobillos como la forma en que eliminó a los vampiros. En esta ocasión ya no los remplazaba, carecía de objetivo.

La droga que diseñaron para mantener al demonio apartado mientras trataban de forzarlo a usar el poder del serafín no funcionó durante el tiempo suficiente. Pero al menos pudieron identificar las diferencias entre usar un sujeto de pruebas que tuviera uno o no. Carecían de datos para hacer una comparación más precisa por lo que de momento se debían de empezar desde el inicio todas las pruebas.

– ¿Cómo vamos con el otro?

Preguntó el líder del grupo de investigación a lo cual uno de sus subordinados oprimió un botón en su monitor mostrándole la habitación donde tenían recluido a Mikaela. Sus signos vitales así como el seguimiento a la rapidez de curación de sus heridas mostraban que había algo que aceleraba el proceso.

– El daño que causamos durante la eliminación de los controladores parece haber desaparecido pero la infección sigue avanzando. ¿Reanudamos el tratamiento?

Desde un inicio los medicamentos que le estaban administrados carecían de la fuerza para combatir la gravedad de su estado de salud y lo combinaron con otras que aumentaran el sufrimiento que debía experimentar debido a ellas. No fue sino hasta hace dos días que recibieron la orden de empezar que cesaron con la administración de todo tipo de medicamentos para evaluar el poder regenerador del serafín.

La forma como Mikaela luchaba contra las correas que usaron para amarrarlo a la cama y tosía reiteradamente. Sus movimientos eran débiles, apenas perceptibles en algunos casos, pero el hecho de que estuvieran presentes cuando deliberadamente lo dejaron cuadripléjico les daba una idea del poder de curación del serafín. Una señal de que, a diferencia de Yuichiro, era un buen candidato para continuar el proyecto una vez recibiera la orden.

– Es suficiente – Dijo terminando de anotar en la tablilla que sostenía apuntando al monitor donde estaba Mikaela – Reanudemos la administración de antibióticos con él y esperemos a ver si el otro ha sido consumido por el demonio.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando una mujer a la cual el líder del grupo investigador dio una leve reverencia como bienvenida. Su llegada indicaba que los Hiragi habían logrado obtener de Guren, quien anteriormente ocupaba su puesto, reveló la información que sabía.

– Desviaremos todos los esfuerzos en replicar la droga –Dijo Aoi entregándole al hombre en frente suyo una carpeta con los datos recolectados – Reanudaremos el uso de los sujetos una vez vuelta a sintetizar. ¿Los candidatos son viables?

– Solo uno de ellos. – Mencionó pidiendo que volvieran a mostrar en el monitor a Yuichiro quien convulsionaba en el piso ensangrentado – El demonio que posee superó nuestras expectativas y no hemos podido retenerlo.

– Si logran superar eso, ¿pueden activar el serafín?

– Sin problemas – Respondió lleno de confianza – Los registros indican que tiene preferencia por buscar ese poder que al del demonio.

– Entonces con él podemos continuar una vez este en el campo dentro de tres semanas. Usen al otro para asegurarse de que tendremos el control.

Con esas palabras Aoi dejó la habitación para informarle a Kureto que no era necesario retrasar el plan para la exterminación de toda la raza vampírica.


	9. Chapter 9

**Paso obligatorio**

El lugar donde se encontraba parecía ser un antiguo hotel. Lo poco que quedaba intacto en las paredes le mostraba que anteriormente estaban decoradas de rojo y dorado con cuadros que desearía poder admirar. Los muebles apenas estaban en pie siendo el sillón donde se encontraba sentada el que en mejor condición se encontraba con manchas de lodo y algunos resortes visibles.

Dejando a un lado un plato con comida a medio terminar Mirai se bajó del sofá. Todavía se encontraba débil por los que sus pasos eran tambaleantes mientras avanzaba rumbo a la salida a buscar al hombre que la rescató. Sujetando el dobladillo de su nuevo vestido rosa intentó mostrarse valiente, demostrándole que ya estaba en condiciones de ir a buscar a su hermano, pero le resultó imposible encontrarlo.

" _¿Me abandonó?"_

Pensó sin poder evitar que el pánico la invadiera. Tenía miedo de volver a estar con el ejército casi tanto como la idea de estar sola fuera de las murallas que protegían a los humanos tanto de los jinetes del apocalipsis como de los vampiros. No había un lugar seguro para ella.

Como una confirmación de sus temores escuchó un ruido sobresaltándola. Abriendo sus ojos observó inmóvil y temblorosa como uno de los jinetes corría en su dirección con su boca abierta mostrándole su centenar de dientes.

– No… – Murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer – Detente.

Su voz no fue más alta que un suspiro en una petición que no esperaba ser escuchada. Con los ojos cerrados aguardó a lo que creía inevitable siendo que repentinamente el sonido de los pasos desapareció. Lentamente abrió los ojos cayéndose de espaldas al ver al jinete a solo unos metros enfrente de ella con lo que supuso era su cabeza ladeada.

Mirai sabía que era tonto de su parte pensarlo pero no pudo evitar que la imagen de un animal pequeño se superpusiera sobre la de aquella criatura. El miedo que le inspiraba desapareció, incluso se sentía segura a su lado, por lo que se levantó y acercó hasta que tocó con una de las manos al jinete.

– Tienes la piel suave.

Dijo riéndose nerviosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente le decía que debía huir, alejarse de ese lugar, sin embargo la sensación de seguridad que durante tanto tiempo solo podía imaginar junto a su hermano hizo que se quedara.

– Incluso si corriera ahora no podría escapar – Murmuró notando como la sensación de confort crecía en su interior haciéndola abrazar su enorme pata delantera. Una idea cruzó por su mente haciéndola alzar su rostro para tratar de ver el suyo – y si me quedo contigo entonces los hombres malos no me lastimaran, ¿cierto?

Mientras esto ocurría, Saitou observaba con una sonrisa la escena desde lo alto de un edificio cercano. Le agradaba ver como ella estaba en mayor control con su parte serafín que Mikaela y su mentalidad inocente le permitiría usarla con facilidad.

" _Pero es mejor prevenir."_ Pensó viendo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse a lo que comenzó a saltar de un tejado a otro _"Si sigue así en una semana seré capaz de ponerles los controladores dándome tiempo suficiente para arreglar cualquier imprevisto. Pronto todos los serafines tocaran sus trompetas y ella me ayudará a lograrlo… aunque supongo que primero debo liberarla"_

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la base militar más cercana escabulléndose con facilidad hasta la zona donde los criminales más peligrosos eran encarcelados. Era tiempo de liberar a su compañera, aunque ella misma no fuera consciente de su rol en sus planes.

 _-_ El jinete de la conquista ya ha avanzado por lo que es tiempo que el jinete de la guerra vuelva a dar un paso al frente – Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro abriendo una puerta de metal. La habitación estaba llena con las armas de los prisioneros y con paso firme fue directo hacía una espada de color negro y rojo – Te devolveré a Guren para que puedas seguir tu naturaleza, Mahiru.

… _._

* * *

Desconocía cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Una vez que fue capaz de derribar a los vampiros que le atacaban Yuichiro había perdido el conocimiento y ahora que era capaz de volver a abrir los ojos vio el familiar techo de su nueva habitación. La presencia de Asuramaru estaba tan fuerte como de costumbre y entre sus dedos podía sentir su espada. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan aliviado de volver a tenerlo con él.

Obligando a su cuerpo adolorido a levantarse, se sentó en la cama viendo a Mikaela dormir en el otro lado de la habitación. Queriendo tomarlo como una buena señal se alegró al ver que los vendajes en su rostro habían desaparecido y cuando se acercó una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar que su fiebre finalmente parecía disminuir.

Estaba preocupado que durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados pudieran haberlo sometido a algo similar a lo que tuvo que pasar pero no veía nada que apoyara esa idea. Si estaba leyéndolos bien, algo que dudaba, podía jurar que incluso las maquinas que controlaban sus signos vitales los mostraban más estables. Su expresión se llenó de seriedad sabiendo que todo podía cambiar.

Pronto Mikaela estaría lo suficientemente fuerte a ojos de los científicos para unirlo a sus experimentos y no soportaba la idea de que eso sucediera. Quería evitarle volver a sufrir sin embargo carecía de las fuerzas o habilidades para lograrlo.

– Serafín, experimento, Hyakuya. Jinetes, fallidos. Humanos, traición. Alianza, vampiro – Susurró el mensaje que había intentado decirle cuando estaban todavía bajo el poder de Saitou – Sigo sin entender lo que me trataste de decir pero…

Sentándose en el borde de la cama se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras. Con ayuda de Asuramaru era más fácil tener acceso a sus recuerdos más desagradables y aunque desconocía si fue una ayuda intencional de su parte, le hizo revivir el momento en que Saitou se llevó a Mikaela.

– Mándale saludos a Guren de mi parte – Repitió las palabras que por encontrarlas absurdas en ese momento había pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo. – ¿Durante cuánto tiempo llevan planeando esto?

– Lo han planeado… desde que nacimos… tal vez antes.

Escuchar a Mikaela hablar sorprendió a Yuichiro quien casi se cayó de la cama por la rapidez con la cual se giró para verle al rostro. La mirada de Mikaela parecía perdida, con la cabeza girada a un lado y voz delataba cuanto le costó decir aquellas palabras. Su respiración era agitada, con los labios entreabiertos en un esfuerzo por captar más aire, y su cuerpo inmóvil le hizo pensar que carecía de la energía para intentar moverse.

Bajándose de la cama quería preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor olvidándose por un momento del mensaje. Sin embargo la forma como él fruncía el ceño a sus alrededores, lleno más de ira que de confusión, le hizo darse cuenta de que debía ser quien comenzara primero con las explicaciones.

" _Debo tener cuidado"_

Pensó mirando de reojo el lugar donde estaba la cámara que los vigilaba. Temía lo que pudieran hacerle a Mikaela si eran descubiertos.

…..

* * *

 _ **Sinceramente no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo y no creo que quedara como uno muy entretenido de leer.**_

 _ **Me esforzaré más.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esto se está volviendo demasiado complicado de escribir simplemente porque no sé me ocurre como hacer los diálogo. En serio, tengo como 6 oneshot/drabbles sin escribir únicamente porque no sé como escribir los diálogos y también hizo que este capitulo se atrasara una semana más de lo planeado.**_

… **..**

* * *

 **Insatisfactorio**

Mikaela parpadeaba con intenciones de aclarar su entorno. Todo le resultaba borroso, tenía problemas para mantener su respiración estable y la sensación de calor en su cuerpo seguía presente. Estaba cansado hasta el punto de mantener sus pensamientos le resultaba una ardua tarea.

Tratando de dejar esos detalles de momento, se concentró en averiguar donde se encontraba. Cuando anteriormente había despertado todo en lo que pudo enfocarse fue en el sufrimiento que experimentaba y ahora el problema eran las luces demasiado brillantes para su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Sin embargo mientras más se enfocaba en agudizar sus sentidos y más notaba la cómoda superficie en la que estaba acostado que lo invitaba a volver a dormir.

Reconocer que estaba acostado en una cama le hizo preguntarse cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en una. Debía de tratarse de la época cuando todavía vivía en el orfanato, en aquel tiempo donde podía pensar en un plan y estar seguro de que resultaría correcto. La somnolencia trajo a su mente la sonrisa de los niños que consideraba su única familia que confiaron ciegamente en él causándoles su muerte.

" _No tengo tiempo para lamentarme. Todavía tengo algo que hacer."_

A pesar de que esa eran las palabras que se dijo mentalmente lo único que logró fue sentirse más decaído. Un rápido repaso a su condición física y los resultados de sus últimas ideas le hacía cuestionarse si realmente era capaz de hacer algo. Era fácil para él no perder la motivación cuando era Saitou quien se lo mencionaba, podía oponerse a eso, pero cuando era su propia mente quien se lo decía carecía de argumentos.

" _¿Por qué tengo que seguir viviendo?"_

La pregunta apareció haciéndole hacer un repaso de su suerte, de todas las veces que él pudo continuar viviendo mientras que algo malo le pasaba a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Quería ser de utilidad, ayudar a alguien incluso si no obtenía nada a cambio, y aun con esas intenciones todo lo que conseguía era lo opuesto.

Cuando las luces dejaron de lastimarle los ojos pudo detallar la pared más cercana junto a los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado. Todo era una prueba que su intento, el último que creyó ser capaz de hacer, por ayudar a Yuichiro había sido en vano. El detalle le hizo sospechar que el dolor que anteriormente experimentó debió estar relacionado con los militares tratando de usar el poder del serafín, y eso significaba que iban a hacerle lo mismo a Yuichiro.

" _¿O ya lo han hecho?"_

Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba en dormido asustándole la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. La perspectiva de los experimentos durante los años que estuvieron separados le causaba pesadillas con frecuencias siendo su consuelo sus esporádicos encuentros en los que verificaba su bienestar. Sentía que lloraría con pensar en que sería su culpa cualquier daño que recibiera, todo por habérsele acercado.

Fue entonces que se escuchó algo cerca. El ruido era de movimiento que provenía de detrás de él pero que la debilidad de su cuerpo le impedía voltearse para identificar la fuente. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la perspectiva de que un miembro de los militares regresara para continuar con su experimento. Cuando el dueño habló pudo relajarse sintiendo que sus labios se curvaban al reconocer la voz de Yuichiro.

" _Es cierto. Tengo que completar mi misión. Ese es el motivo por el que todavía existo. Y en esta ocasión debo hacerlo bien."_

Sintiendo como su resolución se avivaba respondió la pregunta que había hecho con voz entrecortada. Debían de estar solos, quizás vigilados por alguna cámara, por lo que tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarlos a ambos de la situación en que se encontraban. El bosquejo de un plan se formó en su mente, mismo que tuvo que desechar cuando al intentar volver a hablar su garganta le ardía tras haber pronunciado menos de diez palabras.

Ira nacida de la impotencia le hizo perder la concentración provocándole un mareo que logró hacerle olvidar por un segundo donde se encontraba enojándolo aún más. Atrapado en el ciclo de autodesprecio que únicamente conseguía empeorar su conexión con el mundo se quedó mirando un punto en la pared en un intento de calmarse. Mientras se negaba a llorar por su propia inutilidad escuchó nuevamente a Yuichiro hablar, en esta ocasión confirmándole que se encontraban encerrados bajo la supervisión de los militares.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Quizás debería dejarte descansar un poco más…

Ante las palabras dichas con una genuina preocupación sonrió por un breve momento. No podía gastar su energía respondiendo preguntas sin importancias por lo que ese gesto debería bastar como respuesta. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder dar una respuesta verbal sin terminar destruyéndose el muro que construyó sobre sus emociones para poder seguir avanzando con su misión.

La tenue inclinación en sus labios pronto fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido cuando decidió que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

– El mensaje…. – Pronunció logrando finalmente mover la cabeza para intentar verle el rostro sin embargo su visión seguía algo borrosa por lo que no lograba diferenciar su expresión.

– Supongo que te sientes mejor – Dijo Yuichiro de una forma que no estaba seguro como interpretar. Haber vivido únicamente con Saitou le dificultaba notar el estado de animo de quien le hablaba basándose solo en el tono voz – Me gustaría seguir hablando con calma pero…la verdad no entendí tu mensaje.

Mikaela dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación sintiéndose incluso más inútil. Decidiendo que tendría tiempo para lamentarse después no perdió tiempo y, usando frases cortas, le explicó todo lo que sabía. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía que menos aire entraba en su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón se volvían más erráticos.

" _No importa. Debo terminar. Quizás no tenga otra oportunidad"_

Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto igualmente entrecortados lo cual le hizo morderse los labios en frustración pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar el relato sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– Creo que has dicho suficiente. Si hay algo más podemos hablarlo después. Necesitas volver a dormir.

Quería objetar ante ello sin embargo la pausa que fue obligado a hacer bastó para que el cansancio contra el cual había estado luchando le ganara. Poco a poco sintió como se iba desvaneciendo sus consciencia siendo lo ultimó que escuchó fue a Yuichiro insistiendo que durmiera un rato.

…

* * *

Yuichiro esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que Mikaela volviera a estar profundamente dormido. Colocando su cabeza entre las manos dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia ante todo lo que estaban viviendo. Al verlo despertar había pensado que podrían tener una conversación como cuando eran niños sin embargo comenzaba a dudar que incluso cuando lograran escapar existiera tiempo para ello.

" _Algunos niños nacen con un gen y los Hyakuya han estado experimentando con ellos para activar el poder del serafín del final. Lo que Saitou buscaba era controlar ese poder y es quien durante más tiempo a investigado sobre esto."_ Pensó recapitulando lo que acaba de escuchar, finalmente dándole sentido a algunas de las palabras de aquel mensaje que había estado escrito con sangre

" _Los jinetes del apocalipsis son algo similar pero con animales"_

Ese era en resumen todo lo que le contó a lo cual Yuichiro cerró sus ojos para visualizar mejor la forma alada de Mikaela y lo que al mismo le había pasado en Shinjuku. Ese debía ser el poder del serafín del cual tanto Saitou como el ejército estaban interesados en poseer, el mismo que hasta donde Mikaela sabía no solo podría haber sido el causante del apocalipsis sino que muchos años atrás había sido usado.

" _Pero eso no es todo"_

No era necesario que se lo dijeran, todos los cabos ya estaban presentes para hacer la conexión. La alianza con los vampiros escrita debía estar relacionada con Saitou liberando a los que se encontraban capturados por el ejército mientras que la traición del lado humano debía de referirse a Guren. La idea le desagradaba, quería seguir creyendo que Guren tenía una razón para actuar de la manera en que lo ha estado haciendo, sin embargo cada prueba que se encontraba apuntaba en esa dirección.

– ¿Fallidos? ¿Fallidos? – Repitió varias veces siendo esa la única parte del mensaje que seguía sin poder descifrar. – ¿Qué es lo que falló? ¿nosotros o los animales? ¿o es considerado fallido por los muertos del día del apocalipsis? No me sorprendería si resultara que lo fallido es que ni Mikaela ni yo seamos capaces de causar una mayor destrucción.

Tan pronto como llegó a esa conclusión sacudió la cabeza. Agotado por los últimos acontecimientos vio a Mikaela dormir preguntándose si lo correcto hubiera sido haberle dejado terminar de hablar.

" _No, necesita descansar y yo debo encontrar una salida. Si sigo obedeciéndolos Mika debería estar a salvo, ¿no? Pero eso no duraría mucho. Debo encontrar una forma de contratacar"_

Su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura de Asuramaru mientras contemplaba sus opciones. Desconocía cuando tiempo pasaría antes de que lo reasignaran a un escuadrón, continuando con sus experimentos, por lo que debía pensar en algo rápido.

La imagen de su antiguo escuadrón, su nueva familia, llegó a su mente. Podía confiar en ellos quienes debían estar en esos momentos tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo.

" _Tendré más posibilidades cuando salga"_ No poder hacer nada hasta ese momento le resultaba frustrante, haciendo más notorio su estado encarcelamiento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Liberación**

A Yuichiro le costó quedarse tranquilo durante los siguientes tres días. Ya sabía cuando lo colocarían en su "nuevo" escuadrón y aunque Mikaela había despertado, le inquietaba lo callado que estaba. En varias ocasiones lo descubrió fingiendo que seguía dormido lo cual poco a poco comenzó a irritarle.

– ¿Qué estas planeando?

Le preguntó directamente en el cuarto día seguido que llevaban encerrados. Se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la calma, algo que le pareció imposible de seguir haciendo cuando escuchó su respuesta.

– Sé que estas planeando algo – Insistió Yuichiro levantándose de su asiento para confrontar a Mikaela que estaba sentado en su cama evitando su mirada – ¿Me vas a decir que sucede o tengo que descubrirlo por mi cuenta?

No le importaban las cámaras o se preocupó por la posible presencia de alguien observándolos, en todo caso estaba considerado usar eso con tal de detener cualquier locura que estuviera pensando. Le daba una mala sensación la forma como la única respuesta que recibía fuera una falsa sonrisa y otro comentario insistiendo que se preocupaba demasiado.

– Estas actuando muy raro… ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? ¿Puedes hablarme de planes que causan la exterminación mundial pero no sobre lo que piensas? No te entiendo.

En esta ocasión silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo a lo cual murmuró para sí mismo antes de volver a sentarse. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba teniendo pensamientos paranoicos cuando lo escuchó hablar.

– Que estemos aquí… es mi culpa.

Mikaela había pronunciado esas palabras usando su cabello para cubrir su rostro y en un tono tan bajo que Yuichiro apenas fue capaz de escucharlo. Perplejo parpadeó notando como llevaba su mano en dirección a su brazo faltante en un gesto que le recordó de algunos de sus anteriores encuentros, cuando todavía Saitou lo controlaba.

La idea que pasaba por su mente le resultaba clara y suspirando con fastidio giró su silla sobre una de sus patas hasta que terminó colocándola en el punto ciego de la habitación. O al menos eso decía un mensaje que recibió el día anterior por parte de Shinya tras haberle trasmitido lo que el mensaje escrito por Mikaela significaba.

– Eres tonto. – Declaró con cansancio colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas – Nada de esto es tú culpa….

– Yo causé el apocalipsis.

Un poco sorprendido por la dureza con la cual habló y confundido por el mensaje, Yuichiro se quedó en silencio un momento. Durante ese tiempo notó como Mikaela se le quedaba mirando con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro para luego contarle la parte restante del mensaje que anteriormente quedó incompleta al haberse quedado dormido. Sus palabras confirmaron la conclusión a la que había llegado, adicionando la existencia de otras organizaciones las cuales Saitou hizo que Mikaela atacara de la misma forma como lo hizo con el ejército. Sin embargo hubo una pieza de la información que era completamente nueva para él e incrédulo se le quedó mirando perplejo.

– La traición de los vampiros ante un pacto de no investigar sobre el tema y alisarse con humanos pero los nombres exactos son desconocidos – Repitió en voz baja sintiendo formarse dos preguntas en su mente – ¿Cómo obtuvieron tanta información? ¿Cómo fue que Saitou avanzó tanto por su cuenta?

– ¡Eso no es importante! – Exclamó Mikaela cubriéndose el rostro con su mano mareado. La infección estaba mayormente curada y los efectos secundarios de haber usado el poder del serafín así como de lo que esas personas le hicieron habían pasado. Le molestaba que incluso habiéndose mejorado de algo como eso, la naturaleza débil de su cuerpo nunca cambiaba – Ellos me tienen aquí y van….

– Nadie va a hacerte nada. – Le interrumpió Yuichiro con seriedad – Hicimos un trato.

Incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír Mikaela no sabía si reír por lo ingenuo que era o llorar porque sabía que en verdad creía en sus palabras. Ni siquiera quería saber los detalles de ese trato. Si Yuichiro se percató del estado caótico de su mente no lo demostró permaneciendo en silencio a su lado en un gesto que le reconfortaba más que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho.

\- Sé que pusieron una trampa en el trato que hicimos pero eso no cambia lo que te he dicho. – Continuó hablando Yuichiro – Vamos a salir de esto juntos, nos reuniremos con mi escuadrón y pensaremos en qué hacer, todos como la familia que somos.

Todavía estaba inquieto por su forma de pensar aunque la calidez con la cual le habló terminó por vencerlo. Tras tanto tiempo aislado, sin poder moverse a voluntad, se regañó por permitirse olvidarse de todo tan fácilmente. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo como para que siguiera haciéndolo.

– Mañana por la noche vamos a escapar de aquí.

Declaró finalmente Yuichiro con confianza recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. Siendo la figura impotente que era decidió creer en la seguridad que estaba trasmitiéndole.

… **..**

* * *

Mikaela despertó a la mañana siguiente en la habitación vacía. Incluso presintiendo que era inútil llamó a Yuichiro lo más fuerte que pudo, agarrándose la garganta cuando empezó a dolerle y levantándose por primera vez de la cama. Sin nada en lo que apoyarse sumado a la poca actividad física que ha tenido en el último mes provocó que cayera al suelo golpeándose la nariz.

Obligándose a mantener la calma trató de pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo recordando que Yuichiro le mencionó que pensaban reubicarlo en otra escuadrón al haber desertado el suyo. Rechinó los dientes viendo claramente la oportunidad que los del ejército pensaban usar para utilizarlo sin embargo antes de que pudiera planear en cómo buscarlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– Parece que despertó antes de tiempo. Inmovilícenlo y traspórtelo a la habitación de experimentación. Debemos terminar lo que hemos empezado.

Mikaela tuvo un segundo para observar a la mujer rubia de ojos verdes cuyo uniforme con tonos de rojo la posicionaban como un miembro de alto rango. Durante ese momento de distracción dos soldados ingresaran a la habitación sujetándolo de ambos lados. Mientras era arrastrado a un lugar desconocido zarandeó su cuerpo tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, no desistiendo incluso al ver que sus intentos apenas generaban molestia alguna a sus captores.

– Deberías dejar de hacer eso y agradecer ser parte del mundo que el señor Kureto va a construir.

Ignorando a la mujer intentó morder a quien le sujetaba del brazo recibiendo un jalón de cabello por parte del otro. Con su cabeza sujetada ya no era capaz de seguir resistiéndose hasta ser amarrado en una extraña silla ubicada en medio de una habitación blanca.

Mientras le contactaban cables en distintas parte de su cuerpo observó alerta a sus alrededores notando como la silla habían tres círculos concéntricos que lo tenían a él como centro, uno de ellos ubicado a la altura de su torso y los otros dos por encima de su cabeza. Tubos se arrastraban por el suelo uniéndose igualmente a la silla mientras las personas con bata tomaban notas y revisaban las conexiones. Vagamente registró como uno de ellos se acercó a su brazo faltante haciéndolo sentirse más vulnerable.

Cuando la orden fue dada los humanos abandonaron la habitación dejándolo a solas con el dolor que le estaban trasmitiendo. Negándose a gritar observó como un tono morado se expandió a su alrededor y alzando la mirada notó una ventana ubicada en la parte superior de la habitación. Incluso si no era capaz de ver lo que había del otro lado juraría que ese Kureto estaría de pie allí sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**¿Hola? Dudo que alguien siga leyendo pero por si acaso he aquí la actualización del mes. Ya me estoy alcanzando el final del anime y estoy considerando entre dejarlo hasta allí con un final (tengo uno) o seguir (porque todavía hay misterios por revelar en el manga que podría usar) aunque no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Sin más el capítulo.**_

…

* * *

 **Rumbo a Nagoya**

Yuichiro se encontraba respirando agitadamente de rodillas en el suelo y apoyándose en su peso en su espada. Agotado como estaba no encontraba la fuerza para limpiarse el sudor que recorría su rostro o molestarse en fingir que escuchaba al líder de su nuevo escuadrón. No era como si hubiera hecho diferencia alguna si lo hiciera.

– ¿Cuándo… volveremos?

Preguntó nuevamente tras haber estado durante casi dos semanas con ese grupo que no le respondió. Gruñendo se levantó no dispuesto a seguir sin respuestas teniendo que quedarse inmóvil una vez estuvo erguido su cuerpo. Las misiones a las cuales estaban siendo asignados presentaban un nivel más elevado de las que Guren les daba obligándolo a mantenerse en el límite de la cantidad de pastillas que debía consumir. La falta de trabajo de equipo con él por parte de este escuadrón no ayudaba a cambiar la situación.

– Quien sabe, ahora vamos a Nagoya. – Dijo el líder del escuadrón con un encogimiento de hombros, siempre manteniendo su espalda a Yuichiro, con los otros cuatro integrantes teniendo sus armas al alcance – Partiremos de inmediato.

Una parte de él quería rebelarse y atacarlos mientras que otra le recordaba que el ejército todavía tenía a Mikaela bajo su poder. Tras su última conversación era inevitable que se preocupara ante su repentina desaparición y si antes tuvo dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que Kureto no pensaba mantener su parte del trato.

– ¡No nos retrases!

Yuichiro observó la ciudad en ruinas que lo rodeaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría regresar por Mikaela cuando escuchó un grito. Una flecha había sido dispara a los pies del líder de escuadrón haciendo que se pudieran a la defensiva mientras que él sonrió reconociendo el arma.

" _Una vez más"_

Pensó tomándose otra de sus pastillas y desenvainando a Asuramaru antes de atacar a los soldados cuyas caras le indicaban que habían estado esperando que se revelara. Lo que no esperaban era que el escuadrón desertor apareciera entre los escombros para atacarlos cuando todavía estaban cansados por su última misión.

– No tienen valor como prisioneros para nosotros pero no podemos dejarlos escapar.

Anunció Shinoa apuntando su guadaña en su dirección. Las posiciones de Mitsuba y Shiho hacían que junto a Yuichiro sus cinco oponentes estuvieran rodeados mientras desde una posición desconocida Yoichi los mantenía vigilados. Sin embargo Yuichiro conocía sus habilidades por lo que incluso en esa posición de desventaja serían difíciles de derrotar. Es por eso que no esperó que arrojaran sus armas y mordiendo la pastilla de veneno dentro de sus bocas se suicidaran.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Shiho acercándose a los cuerpos sin atreverse a guardar sus espadas – ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

– Debían tener información valiosa y creer que íbamos por ella – Respondió Mitsuba desapareciendo su hacha para cruzarse de brazos. – De haberlo sabido podríamos haber pensado en otra estrategia.

Ahora que la tensión había disminuido parcialmente un gran sentimiento de alivio invadió a Yuichiro conforme se dejaba caer sentado. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a sus amigos únicamente con leves raspones tras su huida pero cuando Yoichi se unió a ellos sus preocupaciones volvieron.

– Debo ir por Mika – Murmuró dándose la vuelta para empezar a avanzar siéndose sujetado del brazo. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Shinoa – Tengo que ir por Mika antes de que le hagan algo.

– No tiene sentido que regreses ahora – Comentó Mitsuba mostrándole su reloj haciéndolo parpadear de confusión – Según la información que tenemos para esta hora deben estar trasladándolo a Nagoya para sea cual sea su plan.

– Si queremos alcanzarlo debemos partir ahora además de que si queremos que esto funcione tienes que estar al tanto del plan – Dijo Shinoa soltándolo al haberse asegurado que no hubiera de ella – Nuestro informante no consiguió información más detallada pero habrá cientos de soldados fieles a Kureto en la zona por no mencionar la gran cantidad de vampiros nobles.

– Debemos pensar cómo hacernos sin ser notados y escapar una vez encontremos a Mika.

Agregó Yoichi dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora en oposición a la burlona de Shiho quien incluso sin decirlo parecía estar insinuando que no creía que pudiera hacer una misión que requiriera sigilo. Normalmente eso lo enojaría e intentaría iniciar una pelea con él pero Yuichiro lo encontró extrañamente reconfortante sabiendo que podía contar con ellos. Con un rápido asentimiento de la cabeza se dejó guiar por su escuadrón.

….

* * *

Le costaba seguir el paso de los días manteniéndose en un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño. Vagamente percibió cuando fue transportado de la silla donde continuamente le eran inyectadas extrañas sustancias que tanto dolor le provocaban a una de operaciones donde comenzaron a trabajar en su brazo faltante. Desconocía cuanto tiempo duró la operación pero en el siguiente lapso que estuvo consciente notó como ahora tenía una prótesis metálica.

" _Toca la trompeta. Ven, tócala"_

Otra vez la escuchaba. Una dulce voz invitándolo a tomar una la tercera trompeta a la cual le costaba resistirse. Había ocasiones en las cuales cerraba los ojos viéndose de rodillas en sobre una superficie de cristal que reflejaba el cielo de tonos verdes y azules. De no ser por las cadenas que lo amarraban incluso en sus alucinaciones habría cedido a ella.

– Todo listo. Preparándose para despegar.

Mikaela escuchó a la rubia hablar revisando los amarres de la nueva silla a la cual era sujeto. Parpadeando intentó fijarse por primera vez en sus alrededores notando que se encontraba en una habitación metálica donde los únicos seres que lo acompañaban eran ella y Kureto.

" _Toca la trompeta, tómala. La primera ya sonó años atrás y es tiempo que otra resuene en el firmamento"_

Frunció el ceño ante el cambio en la voz. Se trataba de una masculina que sonaba cercana a lo cual se esforzó por mantener la cabeza erguida para observar sus alrededores. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio a un hombre sosteniendo una caja con siete trompetas con una mano sobre el cello que la mantenía cerrada.

Incluso si su capucha no le dejaba ver bien su rostro había algo familiar e intimidante en el hombre de ojos rojos que le sonreía maliciosamente. Incluso cuando Kureto retrocedió atravesándolo dudaba que se tratara de una alucinación normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Creo que cometí un pequeño error en esta historia llamando Shiho a Kimizuki cuando debía seguir llamándolo Kimizuki, todo por haberme acostumbrado a llamarlo Shiho._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Búsqueda**

A pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que sentía, Mirai se mantuvo en su posición. Con las manos juntas sobre su pecho permaneció de pie en el tejado de un edificio observando los enfrentamientos que se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor.

Era la primera vez que veía la guerra de cerca. Grupos de vampiros y soldados peleaban a escasos metros de distancia hasta que el último miembro del otro bando cayera.

– ¿Dónde estará?

Los tres jinetes del apocalipsis que la rodeaban para que su presencia no fuera notada tenían como ella la cabeza en alto buscando rastros de su hermano. Saitou, el hombre que la rescató, le había asegurado de que podría encontrarlo en medio de esa ciudad separándose con el fin de encontrarlo antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Incluso si sus nuevos amigos lucharían para protegerla su poder era limitado y una confrontación directa contra tantos enemigos serían incapaces de ganarla.

Mirai sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la posibilidad de que no fueran capaces de lograrlo a tiempo o volver a ser capturada, ya sea por humanos o vampiros, a lo cual movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Dándole una última inspección a la zona se resignó ante la idea de que Shiho no estaba allí a lo cual se subió sobre la espada de uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis para dirigirse a la siguiente zona.

…

* * *

– ¿Por qué vamos al aeropuerto?

Preguntó Yuichiro sin disminuir la velocidad. Tras haber descansado un momento su escuadrón partió rumbo a Nagoya en un vehículo que detuvieron a las afueras ciudad para continuar su camino corriendo. Desertores del ejército y en territorio de vampiros debían mantenerse ocultos mientras se dirigían a su destino alternando su trayecto entre callejones y alcantarillas.

– Shinya fue puesto a cargo de esta misión junto con el escuadrón de Guren por lo cual nos pudo facilitar detalles – Le respondió Mitsuba – El plan de retirada tiene como punto de reunión el aeropuerto.

– La trampa es que el verdadero plan de Kureto no incluye una retirada y si bien no tenemos los detalles de lo que piensa hacer es una opción de que Mika estará allí – Terminó Shinoa dándoles una seña para que se detengan sacando su guadaña.

Mientras que esperaba que decidiera si seguirían usando la alcantarilla o saldrían por la tapa sobre sus cabezas Yuichiro dirigió su mirada al resto de sus compañeros cuyas expresiones mostraban su agotamiento. Aprovechando la pausa decidió vocalizar otra pregunta que le atormentaba.

– ¿Dónde está Guren?

– Escapó de su prisión hacer varios días – Respondió Yoichi para luego acercarse a Shinoa quien lo llamaba para pedirse que usara su visión para revisar si podían retomar a la superficie – Su escuadrón ha estado buscándolo sin encontrar rastro.

Yuichiro estaba a punto de preguntar por más detalles cuando Yoichi dijo algo extraño. Incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar intercambió miradas con sus compañeros apresurándose para asomarse por la tapa junto con Kimizuki. Incluso si ahora lo estaba viendo le resultaba imposible entender como Mirai se encontraba saltando por los edificios rodeada por los jinetes del apocalipsis en no lugar de en el hospital.

– ¿Qué le han hecho?

Las palabras llenas de rabia de Kimizuki lo dejaron perplejo a lo cual aprovechó que Yoichi y Mitsuba intentaban impedir que saliera delatando su posición para pedir explicaciones. Lo que escuchó le hizo pensar en el tiempo que estuvo bajo las manos de Kureto haciéndole apretar los puños de ira. Si bien no descartó la idea que hubieran hechos experimentos con otras personas, nunca imaginó que una niña tan pequeña hubiera terminado involucrada.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Mitsuba una vez lograron hacer que Kimizuki se calmara mientras Yoichi la mantenía en la mira – Si salimos ahora seremos descubiertos.

– ¿En qué dirección se dirige? – Preguntó Shinoa para luego llevarse una mano al mentón tras escuchar la respuesta – También se dirige al aeropuerto… La seguiremos hasta encontrar un punto donde interceptarla sin ser descubiertos y la detendremos antes de que llegar a nuestro destino. Continuaremos avanzando desde la superficie.

El improvisado cambio en el plan los ponía en una posición vulnerable pero ninguno objetó mientras salían de la alcantarilla y comenzaban a recorrer los callejones. Avanzaban más lentamente teniendo que dar rodeos cuando se topaban con algunos enfrentamientos lo cual comenzó a irritar a Yuichiro. Si seguían de esa manera serían descubiertos lo cual significa perder tanto a Mirai como a Mikaela.

 ** _…_**

* * *

La torre de televisión de Nagoya era el edificio más alto que quedó en la ciudad tras el apocalipsis. En uno de sus miradores Saitou contemplaba el desarrollo de la batalla sin poder evitar sonreír.

– Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba. El grupo del jinete de la conquista, liderado por el quinto serafín, va en buen rumbo. Estaba seguro de que tanto los otros serafines irían tras ella pero ver al jinete de la muerte entre sus líneas me sorprendió – Comentó haciendo una pausa para mirar en la dirección opuesta de la ciudad – Aunque era de esperarse conociendo la mentalidad de la actual jinete de la guerra y cuando los actores faltantes aparezcan podremos dar inicio. Es tiempo de que los trompetas del apocalipsis suenen nuevamente y tomar venganza por el castigo que se nos ha impuesto.

….

* * *

 ** _Espero no haber confundido a nadie con el último párrafo. El próximo capítulo (que publicaré en 15 días, más o menos) tendrá a los cuatro jinetes como protagonistas, cada uno con una sección, para que no haya dudas sobre sus identidades._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esto que diré tiene un lugar alto en mi lista de descuidos porque pude haber publicado este capítulo hace mucho pero no lo hice porque me olvidé que lo terminé al mismo tiempo que el anterior, que fue hace casi dos meses… Bueno, al menos tengo algo que poner considerando que no tengo mucho tiempo (tampoco) este mes para escribir sobre esta historia en particular (porque implica primero leerla, le perdí el ritmo)**_

* * *

 **Cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis**

Estaban esperando, el tiempo en que recuperarían sus nombres había llegado y su papel en el gran plan volvía a tomar relevancia. Desde que aparecieron ocho años atrás desde los laboratorios de la iglesia Hyakuya bajo el disfraz de quimeras habían logrado en poco tiempo conquistar el mundo usando a los vampiros como distracción. Su digna figura sufrió por esa decisión pero la satisfacción de la misión cumplida les bastó para continuar.

La única característica que compartían con la imagen que fue inmortalizada de ellos miles de años atrás, durante la primera llegada, era su color blanco. Ni siquiera el nombre de Conquista que compartieron durante esa batalla permaneció y en su lugar solamente su condición como jinetes del apocalipsis era reconocida.

Uno a uno se dirigieron al punto donde las trompetas sonarían por segunda vez partiendo en diferentes intervalos de tiempo para llegar simultáneamente desde todos los rincones del país. Ignoraron a los humanos que anteriormente les sirvieron de alimento y manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados al suelo rodearon la ciudad de Nagoya sin ser percibidos. Era la primera vez desde hace ocho años que se veían en necesidad de usar la mente colectica.

Tres de ellos ya estaban dentro del terreno elegido escoltando a uno de los serafines cuyo cuerpo había sufrido a manos del ejército del maligno y los necesitaba para que pudiera cumplir su papel abriendo la puerta del abismo.

Pronto la tierra volvería a ser purificada.

…

* * *

Las piezas se estaban moviendo en orden haciendo que Mahiru sonriera. Sentada en el espacio vacío al cual estaba confinada desde que se convirtió en un demonio se puso a jugar con el cabello del durmiente Guren en su regazo mientras repasaba su plan. Le causaba gracia como Saitou ingenuamente creía que estaba ayudándolo aunque le molestaba un poco lo fácil que fue engañar a su hermanita.

" _Fue para lo mejor"_

Pensó indignada por lo fácil que fue descubrir su línea de comunicación con Shinya e interceptarla haciéndolo creer a ambos que seguían enviándose mensajes mutuamente cuando era ella quien lo hacía. Estaba segura de que había preparado a Shinoa mejor para descubrir ese tipo de engaños y tuvo suerte que la descubrió antes de Kureto o de lo contrario estaría avanzando a ciegas.

" _Quiero que presencie el mundo que estoy tratando de crear y que quiero que forme conmigo y Guren... ¿debería dejar de invite a un amigo suyo?"_

Una duda asaltó su mente a lo cual elevó su vista al cielo de colores cálidos antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar posesión sobre el cuerpo de Guren. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Krul cumpliera su parte del trato y llevara a los vampiros que debían sacrificar para poder hacer que las trompetas del apocalipsis se tocaran en el orden correcto.

– Este mundo desaparecerá y será remplazado por el mundo perfecto que siempre he soñado.

Murmuró antes de abrir los ojos mirando los estantes a su alrededor. Tomando como una buena señal que durante el tiempo que permaneció ausente nadie hubiera descubierto su ubicación en ese supermercado tomó una linterna cercana antes de salir para continuar con su misión.

Era tiempo de dejarle un mensaje a su socia.

…

* * *

Con las piernas cruzadas y dando golpes con su dedo sobre su trono Krul trataba de ocultar su ansiedad. Pronto llegarían a Nagoya donde debería negociar con los nobles locales usando parte de su ganado e intentar lograr la unión necesaria para derribar al ejército humano. Sin embargo por más que tratara de enfocarse en ello no podía acallar la voz detrás de su cabeza que le murmuraba que era el momento de que actuara conforme al trato que hace ocho años realizó con Mahiru Hiragi.

" _Alimentar a los serafines"_

Pensó mirado al grupo de vampiros que la acompañaban en el avión y visualizando los tantos otros bajo su mando. Si sus cálculos eran correctos serían más que suficientes para garantizar que tras la batalla pudiera recuperar a Asura pero descartó la idea, a menos que volviera a ser contactada no sabría a donde movilizarlos o tendrías garantías de que cumplirían lo prometido.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de la mirada burlona de Ferid cerró los ojos ignorándolo hasta que el avión aterrizó en lo que anteriormente debió haber sido un parque. Subiéndose a un automóvil se preparó para dar sus órdenes cuando vio una sombra la distancia haciéndole señas con una linterna.

" _Aeropuerto"_ Leyó el mensaje escrito en clave morse que solamente ella alcanzó a ver debido a su posición haciéndola fruncir el ceño un momento confundiéndose ante las siguientes palabras. _"Serafines, Mahiru"_

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte la sombra desapareció captado la atención de algunos de sus súbditos que fueron detrás de él. Por su parte Krul desconfiaba de la identidad del mensajero sin estar segura si creer o no de que en verdad iba por parte de Mahiru.

" _Si es una trampa de los humanos servirá para disminuir sus fuerzas, si no lo es estaré más cerca de mi objetivo"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente extendió su mano izquierda para ganar la atención de los presentes y comenzar a avanzar rumbo al aeropuerto.

… _._

* * *

El tiempo estaba cerca y manteniendo sus sentidos agudizados siguió la trayectoria del quinto serafín escoltado por Conquista. Junto con Guerra habían hecho un buen trabajo preparando al mundo para que los serafines toquen sus trompetas dando inicio a la batalla definitiva. Hambruna, aunque desconocedora de su papel, también estaba trabajado según lo previsto y confiaba que en esta última fase seguiría con su labor.

" _Solamente falto yo"_

Pensó Shikamadoji desviando su energía para fijarse en la humana en cuyo cuerpo residía y quien pronto debería usar a plenitud para asegurarse de que todo encaje, y la muerte que representaba tomara su papel en el renacer profetizado.

…

* * *

 _ **A modo de resumen: Hay cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis los cuales son Conquista (los jinetes del apocalipsis que la serie nos presentó), Guerra (que aquí es Mahiru), Hambruna (que representé con Krul) y Muerte ( Shikama doji o mejor conocido como Shi- chan, el demonio de Shinoa)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tiempo de ponerle un fin a esta historia que creo debí haber planeado mejor antes de publicarla (parece que no aprendo de mi errores). Ya he escrito algunos capítulos adicionales, me faltan detalles del último para darle un cierre decente.**_

 _ **No saben cuánto me molesta la sensación de que he perdido el control de este fic.**_

 _ **pd: para las pocas personas que vean, este será el único fic que Owari no Seraph que este publicando por problemas técnicos, he logrado subir estos capítulos a la página y hacer malabares para subirlos pero realmente no tengo donde escribir el final o editar estos si tienen errores. Estos capítulos se publicaran a lo largo de este mes porque realmente quiero terminar con esta historia antes de seguir con mis otros mini proyectos. Disculpen las molestias.**_

* * *

 **Preparativos finales**

" _Toca la trompeta… Tocaras la trompeta. Es tiempo que el agua purificadora caiga sobre estos pecadores, sobre las abominaciones que no debieron de existir."_

Tanto Kureto como la chica rubia que lo acompañaban se habían marcado hace tiempo dejándolo a solas en aquella prisión de metal, atado a una silla y con aquella dulce voz como única compañía en la oscuridad. Incluso si Mikaela intentaba ignorarla se encontraba cada vez más atraído por su petición.

" _Es tiempo de que hagas pagar a aquellos que cometieron el gran pecado años atrás y cuyo castigo parece ha sido insuficiente. Es tiempo de que hagas pagar a quienes se atreven a romper el ciclo de vida y muerte."_

Cerrando los ojos vio un cielo naranja donde un grupo de ángeles se encontraban volando alrededor de una trompeta la cual le tendían. Sus sonrisas, poseedoras de una calidez que sentía falsa, hacían que se sintiera tentado a retroceder pero su versión mental seguía acercándose a la trompeta.

– Quienes se atreven a jugar con los poderes sagrados deben pagar y tú debes ser quien interponga el castigo. La primera trompeta ya sonó, usada por seres mezquinos que quieren forzar su uso nuevamente, pero tú tocaras tu trompeta para hacerles pagar. Acaba con los pecadores, es tu misión

La siguiente voz provino de una fuente distinta. Dándose la vuelta en aquel espacio que parecía ser su mente se encontró nuevamente con el hombre encapuchado que permanecía mirándolo con su tétrica sonrisa mientras en el fondo los ángeles seguían pidiéndole que tomara la trompeta.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Mikaela tomando una postura defensiva a lo cual el encapuchado desapareció. Cuando se percató de su presencia detrás de suyo fue demasiado tarde y se encontraba atrapado entre sus brazos a lo que comenzó a forcejear sin obtener resultados – ¿Qué quieres?

– Cruel. ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? – Respondió el encapuchado riéndose en su hombro, una sensación que le produjo un escalofrío a Mikaela por lo familiar que le resultaba – Lo único que quiero es que cumplas el papel que se te fue asignado en tu nacimiento. He reunido a los verdaderos jinetes para que acomoden el terreno para tu ascenso como mi serafín.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se encontraba confundido por sus palabras e inmovilizado por una creciente sensación de pánico. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo real conforme su respiración se volvía más laboriosa y el cantar de los ángeles comenzaba a volverse un eco inentendible. La combinación de familiaridad con desorientación empezaba a marearlo mientras que poco a poco sentía que su imagen mental iba perdiendo las fuerzas hasta volverse un cuerpo tan inútil como el real.

En ese estado el encapuchado volvió a reírse tomándolo de las manos comenzando a guiarlo hacia donde se encontraba la trompeta tarareando una melodía que solo había escuchado durante su tiempo con los vampiros. Para cuando finalmente pudo reconocerlo se encontraba agachado frente a la trompeta con el encapuchado, Saitou, reacomodando el agarre en una de sus manos para hacerle sujetar la trompeta.

– Se feliz. Durante tu tiempo a mi cuidado te agarré cierto cariño por lo que te concederé un deseo – Dijo Saitou a su oído llevando la trompeta a los labios de Mikaela – Liberé a otro serafín para que juzgue a los humanos mientras tú te encargas de los vampiros. Si mi plan se antepone a los designios divinos que solo quieren acabar con la humanidad podrías volver a reunirte con tus familia, libres de guerra… por eso, lucha contra la atadura de Kureto y cede ante la mía. Yo te guiaré al mundo que deseas.

Debía ser una trampa. Mikaela sentía que no podía ceder ante ninguno de los dos bandos pero conforme el sonido de la trompeta hacía eco en aquel espacio de su mente encontraba difícil resistirse. Había sido una marioneta la mayor parte de su vida había sido que su voluntad se encontraba diezmada hasta el punto que lo único que podía hacer era decidir quién lo controlaría.

" _Sus planes son opuesto…Si quiero que Kureto pierda… ¿debo ir con Saitou?"_

La duda causaba una gran presión en él pero sabiendo que tenía tiempo que perder tomó su decisión.

Cuando el sonido de la trompeta se detuvo se encontró solo en aquel espacio vacío de su mente con dos pares de cadenas, unas negras y otras rojas, dirigiéndose en su dirección a lo cual Mikaela dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Incluso si era la primera vez que era consciente de cómo era poseído no tenía dudas de que las rojas eran el verdadero método con el cual Saitou lo controlaba. Así, murmurando una disculpa a su familia fallecida, se arrojó a las cadenas rojas.

En el momento en que fue sujeto dejó de tener consciencia de sus alrededores.

….

* * *

El aeropuerto se encontraba a la vista cuando vieron al ejército comenzar a reunirse dentro de él. Aunque la distancia les impedía estar seguros, los miembros del escuadrón Shinoa consideraron que debían de estar agotados para que tanto sus presencias como las de Mirai no hubieran sido descubiertas.

" _¿Todavía no?"_

Pensó Shinoa con su guadaña en alto viendo a Mirai descender con algunos jinetes del apocalipsis del tejado continuando su camino directo al aeropuerto. Detener los impulsos de Kimizuki de ir por ella estaba comenzando a ser más complicados pero cada vez que intentaba dar la orden de ir a buscarla, algo en su interior la retenía.

" _¿Qué estoy esperando? Si no actuó ahora será atacada"_

Se regañó apretando el agarre en su guadaña sin embargo la voluntad para moverse seguía sin presentarse desperdiciando la única oportunidad que tenían. Incluso Yoichi comenzó a llamarla preguntándole porque no seguían ocultos en esa esquina cuando debían movilizarse.

El sonido de aviones acercándose y descendiendo revelando a Kureto quien comenzó a dar un discurso que no alcanzaron a escuchar conforme una gran caja era bajada de uno de los aviones. Rugido a la distancia que aprendió a reconocer como los jinetes del apocalipsis arrojándose hambrientos a los humanos se hicieron presentes desde detrás de su ubicación. Desde la ruta de escape que planearon, la única que seguía libre, apareció un grupo de vampiros por cuyas vestimentas era posible saber que al menos había cinco nobles entre ellos.

Todo eso estaba pasando y le era mostrado por su guadaña sin que Shinoa pudiera moverse. Incluso los comentarios de su compañeros que comenzaron a teñirse con preocupación parecían lejanos en la neblina de indiferencia que comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Si no das la orden, dejaremos de reconocerte como la líder de este grupo y avaneceremos por nuestra cuenta.

Un grito de ira, teñido de angustia, vino de una voz cuyo dueño ya no era capaz de reconocer sin embargo debía darle una respuesta apropiada, tal como su hermana le enseñó antes de su muerte. Por eso apoyando el extremo de su guadaña al suelo se dio la vuelta para confrontar a los humanos que la acompañaban.

– Está bien, pueden actuar como deseen – Dijo en un tono monótono apenas reconociéndose de haber hablado. Su reflejo en los ojos de la otra chica del grupo le revelaron que su propia mirada se había vuelto vacía y marcas comenzaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo – De todos modos es tiempo de que el apocalipsis termine de tomar lugar.

– ¡¿Qué estás hablando?! Shinoa, ¡Shinoa!

No tenía tiempo para perder por lo que ignoró al chico de ojos verdes que le habló. Era el único jinete que faltaba por aparecer por lo que sujetando la guadaña que anteriormente separaba la consciencia de humana y demonio corrió rumbo al punto donde el renacer de ese mundo tendría lugar. En su camino observó como el quinto serafín caía de rodillas dejando escapar alaridos de dolor mientras era rodeada por Conquista que vigilaba que su transformación se completara.

" _La Muerte tiene que asegurar la victoria. La rebelión de los pecadores debe detenerse"_

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al grupo liderado por Hambre quienes parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia al estar ocupados con su enfrentamiento contra otros los pecadores en una batalla que no era de su interés. Aprovechando el caos se colocó detrás de Hambre colocando su guadaña en su cuello para impedirle movilizarse.

– Cuando Guerra aparezca, el pago por sus servicios será dado.

Informó sin abandonar su tono monótono a lo cual Hambre se giró mirándola con un desdén que solo era un intento de ocultar su temor. No teniendo interés en lo que pensara permanecieron quietas conforme una guerra se revolvía a su alrededor por seres demasiado llenos por su sed de sangre para darse cuenta de ello así como tampoco por los gritos de agonía tanto de vampiros como humanos conforme cadenas cayeron del cielo devorando a quien alcanzaran.

– ¿El serafín se está alimentando?

Ante la pregunta de Hambre asintió lentamente dándose cuenta de que los preparativos finales estaban tomando lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

**El guardián, la portadora de la llave y el rey**

Yuichiro no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo que estaba pasando. La primera señal de que algo malo estaba pasando fue la falta de reacción por parte de Shinoa cuando llegaron al aeropuerto cuando Kureto, el ejército, jinetes del apocalipsis y vampiros se reunieron en una gran batalla. Cuando se volvió a ellos tanto sus palabras y apariencia fueron una confirmación de su mal presentimiento pero antes de que pudieran averiguar que sucedía la vieron partir.

Inmovilizados por lo repentino de la situación solo pudieron gritar por ella en unos segundos que lamentaron perder. Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo se percataron de que Mirai también estaba cambiando, aunque el suyo incluía gritos que les helaron la sangre y cadenas hechas de sangre que comenzaron a atravesar a los vampiros y humanos.

Tomando sus armas se dirigieron para cortarlas sin embargo apenas sus ataques no recibieron efecto alguno terminando esquivándolas sin poderse acercársele. Los jinetes del apocalipsis a su alrededor como los recién llegados agacharon sus cadenas revelando como de la espalda de Mirai alas comenzaron a salir cuando las cadenas de sangre desaparecieron.

– ¿También tenía el gen del serafín?

No pudo evitar murmurar Yuichiro a lo cual Kimizuki lo sujetó de la camisa gritándole una mayor explicación a lo cual no respondió. Una mirada a su rostro le recordaba a la que él mismo poseía cuando Mikaela estuvo capturado, por Saitou o por Kureto, haciendo preguntas que en realidad no quería responder porque lo único que deseaba era liberarlo.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué está pasando?!

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. No habían terminado de ajustarse a un cambio cuando otro se estaba presentando por lo que ante el grito de Mitsuba, Yuichiro dirigió su mirada a lo que estaba apuntando sintiendo su propio corazón detenerse. Una de las cajas que Kureto se había abierto revelando a Mikaela quien nuevamente poseía los dos pares de alas y se encontraba encadenado por su cuello y extremidades. Su presencia incluso más intimidante de cuando destruyó aquellos laboratorios.

" _Es una gran desastre. Dos serafines se encuentran sueltos y pelean en bandos opuestos"_

Las palabras de Asuramaru le hicieron apretar la empuñadura de su espada conforme veía tanto a Mirai y Mikaela volar sobre ellos sin prestar atención a la batalla que se librara a sus pies. A Yuichiro le hubiera gustado escuchar de lo que estaban hablando pero de la espalda de Mirai apareció una criatura gigante la cual con su grito transformó la apariencia de los jientes del apocalipsis prsentes.

– Borrenlos. Todos los pecadores presentes deben ser eliminados.

Fue lo que dijo Mirai extendiendo su brazo a lo cual los jinetes del apocalipsis obedecieron atacando a humanos y vampiros por igual. Siendo su posición revelada tanto Yuichiro como Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki tuvieron que comenzar a luchar encontrando que la fuerza de los nuevos jinetes superior a la que conocían. Poco a poco tuvieron que retroceder mientras sin quererlo eran separados los uno de los otros volviéndolos más vulnerables.

En el fondo vagamente notó como Kureto parecía no perturbarse por lo sucedido. En su lugar notó una expresión de satisfacción en el segundo que tuvo para observarlo haciendo que Yuichiro gruñera de rabia. Cegado por su sed de venganza, se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba pidiéndole poder a Asuramaru conforme se dirigía en su dirección. Ya no le importa perder su humanidad si con eso lograba detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Es inesperado que el quinto serafín apareciera pero su poder incompleto es insuficiente para derrotar al segundo. No cuando he arreglado ese defecto que le impedía desplegar todo su poder.

Le escuchó decir señalando a Mikaela. El sonido de un trueno hizo que se detuviera levantando la miraba para ver a Mikaela sosteniendo con dos manos, uno una prótesis metálica, su espada sobre su cabeza. Su postura le recordó la de los libros que leyó cuando todavía estaba en la ciudad de los vampiros teniendo que saltar hacia atrás todo lo que pudo conforme geiseres de lo que parecía ser sangre comenzaron a brotar. Durante su espada observó como todo lo que era tocado por ese líquido terminaba convertido en cenizas conforme el cielo adquiría el color de la sangre.

" _¿Qué es esto?... ¿Esto son los serafines?"_

La cantidad de poder era abrumadora viendo como los vampiros, los seres que durante tanto tiempo parecieron seres imbatibles, eran destruidos fácilmente. Sin embargo no encontraba ningún regocijo en la vista escuchando simultáneamente a miembros del ejército corriendo el mismo destino, entre ellos sus amigos que ya no era capaz de encontrar.

" _Tengo que detenerlos"_

Su determinación comenzaba a fortalecerse apretando sus dientes viendo a Mirai fuera de control y a Mikaela, nuevamente, controlado. Si era capaz de derrotar a ambos podría reunirse con sus compañeros y escapar a un lugar donde pudiera protegerlos, incluso si fuera de forma temporal, incluso si sabía que estaba negándose a aceptar la realidad.

" _Asuramaru… el poder que puede darme no es suficiente"_

Darse cuenta de ello trajo una inesperada sensación de calma conforme cerraba los ojos hiendo al espacio de vacío con el cual se reunía con Asuramaru aunque en esta ocasión su objetivo era distinto. No había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión por lo que los ignoró los intentos de Asuramaru para que usara su poder y en su lugar tocó la trompeta.

…

* * *

Manteniendo su distancia del punto donde la acción estaba tomando lugar, Mahiru observó el paisaje con el mentón en alto y una mano lista en su espada en caso de necesitar usarla.

– Kureto logró quitarle a Saitou su serafín y dominar la segunda trompeta, el guardián. – Murmuró para sí misma – Saitou no pareció contentarse con eso y trajo a la quinta trompeta, la portadora de la llave del abismo. Y Yuichiro, tan predecible, ha despertado al rey de la sal.

Contenta con el resultado se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría para que entre los tres formaran el mundo que soñaba. Tenía poca importancia quien ganara por lo que seguir interviniendo ya no era necesario.

– Llegaste temprano, hermanita. – Dio la bienvenida a cuerpo de Shinoa quien traía consigo a la reina de los vampiros cuyo rostro mostraba su inconformismo al haber sido arrastrada – No te preocupes Krul. Si miras bien estoy a punto de cumplir con mi parte del trato y cuando la batalla termine sabrás la ubicación exacta de tu hermano. Incluso la forma de recuperarlo.

Su comentario hizo poco para calmarla pero no tenía sentido seguir hablándole. Aun cuando compartían el mismo título la diferencia de poder seguía estando presente por lo que si se había dejado llevar por Shinoa significaba que no pensaba oponerse, de momento.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cometí un error y subí la versión sin revisar ortografía. Ya lo he corregido**_

* * *

 **Batalla de serafines: La llegada de la salvación**

Desde la torre de televisión Saitou se enfocó en el desarrollo que estaba ocurriendo en el aeropuerto, una escena que no creía que la deidad a la cual estaban relacionadas los serafines hubiera pensando.

– Es tiempo de mostrarle a Kureto que no esperé todos estos años por nada y no soy tan tonto como darte la clave para controlar a mi carta del triunfo – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos preparándose para controlar a Mikaela – Tan cegado estas de tu plan que no te diste cuenta que hiciste lo que quería. Liberar a Guerra, dar un escenario para que Hambre aparezca, devolverle su extremidad faltante a mi serafín para que pueda desplegar todo su poder y colocarlo en medio de tu ejército.

Debía tener cuidado con su siguiente movimiento. Si se equivocaba una nueva maldición sería lanzada sobre ellos pero si acertaba daría un fin al vampirismo.

….

* * *

 _"Voy a salvarte. Voy a salvar a todos"_

Aferrándose a ese pensamiento para acallar los impulsos del serafín, Yuichiro extendió una su brazo derecha haciendo que una lanza negra aparecía en su mano la cual sujetó con fuerza mientras que de su espalda se extendieron tres pares de alas. Sus sentidos estaban más agudos permitiéndole caminar con calma esquivando los geiseres que Mikaela estaba arrojando en todas partes al igual que los vampiros y humanos que incapaces de escapar de su destrucción atacaban a todo lo que se encontraban.

 _"Primero eliminar a las criaturas de Conquista debo detener a Abaddon"_

Su mente poseía una extraña serenidad que le permitía planear sus movimientos y le impedía detenerse a cuestionar de donde el conocimiento de aquellos nombres había venido. En lugar de ello comenzó a correr en dirección a Mirai extendiendo su mano libre haciendo que pequeñas pilas de sal a su alrededor convirtiendo a en sal a quienes la tocaran. Sin nada que obstruyera su camino pronto estuvo frente a frente con su figura alada que no dejaba de repetir el discurso de eliminar los pecadores.

Cuando Abaddon extendió uno de sus brazos para atraparlo a darse cuenta de que Conquista no podía alcanzarlo, saltó cayendo sobre ese mismo brazo sobre el cual corrió saltando nuevamente cuando intentó atraparlo con su otro brazo. El nuevo impulso le permitió colocarse por encima de ellos y arrojarse en su dirección usando su lanza para atravesarlo haciendo que su figura desapareciera.

Usando sus alas voló conforme observaba la figura inconsciente de Mirai caer en picada escuchando tanto las voces del serafín como de Asuramaru turnándose para tratar de robarle el control. En el momento en que tanto Kimizuki como Yoichi y Mitsuba alcanzaron a atrapar a Mirai, impidiendo que chocara contra el suelo, dejó de prestar atención a ellos enfocándose en sus siguientes objetivos.

Girando su lanza enfrente suyo bloqueó el ataque de agua lanzando por Mikaela provocando que una mezcla de agua y sal cayera sobre los seres en tierra. Vagamente escuchó sus gritos entre los cuales se encontraban las órdenes fallidas de Kureto por controlar a Mikaela.

– Con la puerta del abismo que permanece abierta y tu sal purificadora voy a eliminar la maldición de este país.

Esas fueron las palabras que pronunció Mikaela cambiando su postura por una donde sujetaba su espada con una sola mano y volaba en su dirección. Usando la lanza pudo bloquear su ataque, empujándolo para luego intentar cortarle sus alas siendo esquivado en un movimiento fluido que lo colocó detrás de él y tratar de apuñalarlo por la espalda. Dejando de volar momentáneamente Yuichiro fue capaz de esquivar ese nuevo ataque girándose en su descenso apuntando en dirección a Mikaela con su mano libre arrojando flechas de sal que él destruyó con su espada.

A diferencia de Mirai que era una atacante de distancia que se enfocaba en los números y él que empleaba su poder, la forma de serafín de Mikaela se enfocaba en la velocidad y resistencia. Poco a poco la pareja que inició pareja fue tomando forma haciendo que Yuichiro fuera quien retrocediera hasta que finalmente pudo conectar sus palabras con sus acciones.

Mirando debajo de sí mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba volando sobre el centro del cráter que Mirai abrió al invocar a Abaddon y en el segundo de concentración perdida entre la discusión de Asuramaru y su serafín, Yuichiro recibió un nuevo ataque. Formando un escudo de sal bloqueó las agujas de agua que le fueron arrojadas sin embargo el impacto entre ambas fuerzas terminó impidiéndole ver a Mikaela que se arrojó directamente. Apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar alzó su lanza para bloquear su espada en un impacto que terminó haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

– Finalmente, la maldición de los vampiros desaparecerá.

Su espada se clavó al lado de su cuello conforme su mano libre le sujetó del cuello. De las grietas del abismo una espesa neblina comenzó a salir que los envolvió a ambos para luego extenderse al cielo cubriéndolo por completo de nubes.

– Misión cumplida. Ahora te lo devolveré mientras investigo como aumentar el campo de acción.

Esas palabras enviaron una señal de alerta a la mente de Yuichiro, la realización de que Saitou seguía controlando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Con Mikaela durmiendo y el cielo retomando su color natural, su estado de alerta se vio disminuido haciendo que retener al serafín se convirtiera en una tarea cada vez más complicada. Ya sin fuerzas para objetar aceptó la oferta de Asuramaru quedándose inconsciente.

….

* * *

Mirando por encima de su hombro Krul frunció el ceño ante el desenlace de la batalla conforme seguía alejándose guiada por el cuerpo que poseía Mahiru y la otra humana. Incluso si su condición permanecía igual poco antes de la desaparición de los serafines pudo sentir un impulso de energía recorriendo de su cuerpo dejándola tambaleante por un momento. La sonrisa del mensajero una clara prueba de que sabía lo que había sucedido y la falta de respuesta comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia.

– A pesar de que todos compartimos el título de jinetes, no estábamos precisamente planeando para lo mismo – Respondió Mahiru sin dejar de caminar – Saitou debió de haberse dado cuenta de que sabía de su plan. Me pregunto cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo de no prever esto.

– La rebelión de los pecadores debe detenerse – Dijo la chica de la guadaña que a pesar de haber dejado de apuntarle con ella seguía manteniendo su arma en las manos – Aquellos descendientes del primer gran pecador deben seguir vagando por este mundo y los que osaron usar a los serafines también tendrán un castigo apropiado por parte de Conquista.

La terminología le resultaba confusa pero uniendo las piezas de información que le habían dado junto a la de sus propios planes con los serafines comprendió lo que acababa de suceder. Saitou, el segundo progenitor desaparecido, había intentado usar a los serafines para curar el vampirismo pero Mahiru con sus seguidores le impidieron lograrlo.

– Bueno, si te volvieras humana no podrías rescatar a tu hermano y devolverme un cuerpo – Dijo Mahiru respondiendo a la pregunta en sus ojos – Los vampiros de bajo rango me son inútiles sin embargo necesito de los nobles y por eso me aseguré de que las drogas que Yuichiro recibía limitaran su capacidad purificadora en caso de despertar al serafín. Útil, ¿no?

Habiendo logrado separarse del campo de batalla se detuvieron siendo los edificios abandonados a su alrededor su única compañía. Contrastando la sonrisa de Mahiru por estar un paso más cerca de su plan estaba la indiferencia de la otra chica que parecía conformarse con que el orden de los vampiros existiendo y humanos sufriendo no se alterara. Aunque a Krul no le agradaba darse cuenta de que había estado moviéndose como un elemento pasivo no podía negar lo cierto en sus palabras, aunque fue un breve momento pudo ver la espada donde Asuramaru se encontraba confinado.

– Un demonio es un vampiro muerto – Dijo Krul con frialdad – ¿Cómo piensas que solucione eso?

– Por supuesto que con los serafines – Fue la respuesta de Mahiru – Sumado a ese inmenso poder destructivo y purificador son los únicos seres que pueden devolver la vida. Hay un precio que pagar y pienso usar a los vampiros sobrevivientes para ello… es allí donde entras tú.

– ¿El consejo? – Preguntó Krul recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta – ¿Quieres que me comunique con el consejo pidiendo ayuda? No puedo creer que pienses que eso funcione.

– Eres Hambre, piensa en porque te has ganado ese título y actúa como tal. Muerte se encargara de seguir vigilando a los serafines y yo impediré que Saitou se mueva estropeando nuestro paso – Murmuró Mahiru eliminándose por primera vez su expresión alegre –Conquista cazara humanos como de costumbre para asegurarse de que la disminución de vampiros haga que los Hiragi se confíen…. Aunque no es como si fuera consciente de su ayuda.

Al terminar ese breve intercambio de palabras escucharon pasos acercándose a lo cual Mahiru le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que se marchara. Gruñendo ante la falta de poder que estaba teniendo pero todavía interesada en conseguir su objetivo, Krul saltó alejándose. En un breve vistazo hacia atrás vio que Mahiru también había huido y la otra chica caía inconsciente al suelo justo a tiempo para ser encontrada por un grupo de humanos que llevaban consigo a los durmientes serafines.


	18. Chapter 18

**Juntos y a salvo**

Mikaela se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la casa abandonada con la vista fija en su nuevo brazo. La puerta se encontraba sentada mientras que la luz del sol entraba por una ventana rota iluminando las paredes llenas de polvo. Desde el exterior podía escuchar voces amortiguadas de algunos civiles que no alcanzaba a comprender pero podía imaginarse el tema.

Quien se suponía era su salvador se había encerrado en una de las casas de su pequeño refugio sin hablar con ellos. Si bien antes tampoco lo hizo debía sentirse distinto cuando en lugar de estar a varios metros de distancia se encontraba a escasos centímetros sin embargo no podía animarse a acercárseles.

Durante muchos años Saitou era la única persona a la cual le habló, rescatar a Yuichiro su prioridad y ahora no tenía un objetivo. A pesar de que cuando despertó en esa zona fue recibido con la noticia de que era libre no estaba seguro de que era lo que significaba cuando el peligro seguía latente.

El paradero y naturaleza de su enemigo era desconocido siendo la única pista que poseían era una de las compañeras de Yuichiro la cual encontraron hace un par de días, inconsciente y sin recuerdos de su partida. El grupo murmuraba que debía estar involucrado con su arma pero la falta de otros efectos secundarios les hacía dudar.

También estaba la duda de que harían cuando tenían a tres de los siete serafines, uno de los cuales poseía hasta cierto punto control sobre los jinetes del apocalipsis. Se trataba de un poder que ya había demostrado podía dar la vuelta a la guerra contra los vampiros siendo que por primera vez en su vida oía rumores de contactar a los países vecinos.

– ¿Todavía sigues allí?

La pregunta le hizo alzar la vista a tiempo para ver a Yuichiro en la puerta sonriéndole y silenciosamente sentarse a su lado. Era algo que desde que escaparon a esa zona solía hacer, tratando de hacerlo hablar pero incluso si sus heridas físicas habían sanado no podía.

–Pronto deberemos movilizarnos. – Continuó hablando Yuichiro con gran confianza – Vamos a tener una reunión para definir nuestro siguiente movimiento y he venido a buscarte.

A pesar de sus palabras el hecho de que siguiera sentado a su lado le indicaba que no tenía prisa en moverse. Era una contradicción que le inquietaba casi tanto como la posibilidad de tener que reunirse con esas personas a las cuales todavía no estaba seguro si podía confiar.

–En esta ocasión… te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Lucharemos como familia y nos protegernos los unos a los otros. Me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarte como para pensar de otra manera, ¿no?

Era un comentario extrañamente optimista considerando la situación del cual carecía de motivos para creer sin embargo encontraba imposible no responder a su sonrisa con otra. Aunque distaban de estar en una posición donde pudieran considerarse a salvo cuando Yuichiro insistía de esa forma debía reconocer que en verdad lo salvó, le devolvió su forma humana manteniendo a raya al serafín en su interior y se encontraban juntos nuevamente.

–Eres muy ingenuo.

Dijo Mikaela llevándose una mano a la garganta que le ardía recibiendo un comentario indignado por ser esas sus primeras palabras lo cual le hizo reír. El ceño fruncido de Yuichiro no duró mucho tras escucharlo y levantándose le tendió una mano que tentativamente aceptó.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, iba a proteger su futuro… aunque le costara aceptar la presencia de los otros y era irritante la inmadurez que mostraba Yuichiro en ocasiones.

…

* * *

 ** _Otro fic de Owari no Seraph que no me deja contenta el final abierto que le he puesto (quedó más abierto que el del anime). No era mi intención pero el material del manga sigue siendo poco para planear una continuación y aun cuando este es un AU que ya se ha apartado mucho del trabajo original hasta el último momento me he apoyado en la información oficial (+teorías)._**

 ** _Adicionalmente este fic tampoco es que sea muy leído y he descuidado de la calidad sin darme cuenta, estoy enojada conmigo misma por eso._**


End file.
